Nevermind ESP
by Biersackddict
Summary: El estudiar en el extranjero es el sueño de todo adolescente, especialmente cuando te relacionas con ciertos personajes que traen tu mundo de cabeza. Bueno, ¿estar enamorada de un acosador pervertido que ademas se involucra en la mafia no es tan malo después de todo? UA, AllenxLenalee, LavixOC, KandaxOC
1. Día uno

**Mi primera fic en español, ¡por fin! Tal vez tenga que hacer la actualización semanal ya que también tengo que estar revisando la versión en inglés. Además de que mi agenda está siempre llena... He estado muy ocupada en estos años. Así que tal vez puede hacer que la gente se ponga muy enojada cuando se trata de actualizaciones. Por otro lado, mi escritura es horrorísima a pesar de que he estado hablando español los últimos años, no aprendí muy bien lo que es la gramática porque estudié mis años de primaria en Estados Unidos... ¡No hablé español por 5 años enteros! ...Es triste. Sólo recuerden que no soy propietaria de D. Gray-Man. Oh, sí, habrá demasiadas parejas en este fic y habrá OC. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Lenalee por fin de cumplía 17 este año, partiendo su nuevo año escolar en su nueva preparatoria, su segundo año. Una nueva ciudad, nueva vida. Todo era perfecto para empezar desde cero, junto a su hermano vivía en un pequeño apartamento en las calles de Sicilia, localizado en Italia. No era raro en absoluto para Lenalee moverse de casa en casa, de una ciudad a otra y así. Pero esta vez, era un nuevo continente, donde las tradiciones son diferentes, su etiqueta y, por supuesto, su idioma.<p>

Antes de que Lenalee viniera a estudiar en este lugar, tomó unos cuantos cursos de italiano ya que ella había esperado está mudanza desde hace tiempo. Ella estaba lista, pero aún quedaban algunas cosas por hacer...

—Ahora gira a la izquierda con cuidado, al otro lado de la esquina cruzando esta calle. — Komui señaló hacia la izquierda una vez que Lenalee manejó a la orilla de la avenida. Lenalee pasó las manos por debajo del volante, girando a la dirección mencionada.

—Muy bien, ahora, ¡no presiones el acelerador! Haz cualquier cosa menos eso. — Declaró Komui y mantuvo su dedo hacia arriba. —Estaciónate en el borde de la acera. — Exigió su hermano, mientras que Lenalee colocaba el coche, no prestó suficiente atención a sus pies. Mientras su intención era la de presionar el freno, empujó el acelerador en su lugar.

Lenalee chirrió, el carro se movió a una velocidad totalmente diferente y absolutamente rápida. Antes de que ella se dará cuenta, al acelerar no notó que alguien caminó por delante del coche para cruzar la calle, corriendo sobre él. El coche saltó con un ruido sordo, ambos Lenalee y Komui salieron chicoteados del vehículo una vez que Lenalee empujó el freno rápidamente.

—Señor, ¡¿está bien? —, Gritó Komui mientras corría hacia el hombre que rodó por la calle una vez que hizo el fuerte contacto con el coche. Al parecer, era un hombre de mayor edad, a juzgar por su pelo blanco como nieve. No se podía ver mucho de él, ya que tenía un saco negro y largo cubriéndolo y tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con el cabello tapando su cara.

_Es un hombre viejo, ¿no?_ Lenalee se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, dejando que sus piernas cayeran al suelo. Un par de personas corrieron al accidente para ver lo que estaba pasando. _Él iba a morir de todos modos..._

Komui apretó los dedos en el pulso del hombre. —Él sigue vivo... — Murmuró, casi sonriente, mientras que la situación metía cada vez más y más gente. — ¡Alguien por favor llame a una ambulancia!—

—No hay necesidad de eso, por supuesto que aún estoy vivo. — Dijo una voz suave, dejando al descubierto sus ojos plateados una vez que se sentó del suelo, su cabello blanco cayendo por su rostro revelando su identidad.

Komui se quedó en estado de shock y Lenalee suspiró de alivio en voz baja. — ¿No se lastimó? ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Komui ayudando al joven a levantarse. La gente estaba murmurando cosas sobre lo inesperado, — ¿Qué es este hombre? Estuvo a punto de morir, pero él parece estar bien! —

—Todo está bien. — El hombre respondió, limpiando la suciedad de su abrigo. Una vez arriba del suelo, la multitud de personas comenzó a desvanecerse. Lenalee, quién seguía sentada en el suelo en silencio, volteó hacia su hermano. "Qué alivio..." Lenalee suspiró sosteniendo su mano en su pecho y Komui volvió al coche.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, nii-san? — Lenalee preguntó en cuánto Komui se sentó en el asiento en el que ella había estado sentado antes. —Yo conduciré. — Él respondió sin rodeos, encendiendo el coche con sus llaves al girarlas en el candado del volante. Esperó a que su hermana se subiera al auto y de ahí, se marchó.

En el camino, Lenalee no podía dejar de recordar sobre el accidente. Con muchísima suerte que ella tenía, la persona estaba bien pero aún así, podría haber sido peor si él hubiera sido un hombre mayor. Al parecer era un joven, ¿pero qué pasa con ese pelo blanco? Además, consiguiendo una imagen de su rostro mucho más claro, se acordó de una cicatriz que cruzaba desde la parte izquierda de su frente hacia su mejilla, literalmente en su ojo izquierdo.

Aun así, la culpa la llenaba. Por un lado, todo estaba bien, pero el hecho de que lo hizo causaba que este pareciera mal y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar lo que se hizo.

Lenalee pensaba que olvidarse de esto podría ser lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. Así, se decidió a mirar por la ventana, mirando a toda la gente caminando en las calles y las tiendas alineadas en las que coche pasó por hasta encontrar la misma persona con la que acaba de tener el accidente.

Allí estaba el joven de los pelos blancos, hacia su camino a cualquier lugar al que pensaba ir. Lenalee saltó del miedo una vez que se dio cuenta de su mirada. Sus ojos de plata fría miraban hacia ella, un tipo de expresión indescriptible con un aura oscura alrededor de él, pareciéndole una persona extraña y peligrosa a toda persona que le caminaba por un lado observando su mirada fría y tenebrosa.

Ella no entendía por qué pero de alguna manera no podía alejar su mirada desde adentro de la ventana hasta que el coche empezó a conducir más rápido y lejos hasta que lo perdió de vista. Lenalee cerró rápidamente la ventana y sólo abrazó a sus brazos, mirando al suelo.

Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a suceder. Algo que cambiaría su vida por completo, bueno o malo, pero pasará. A pesar de que sólo se preguntó, ¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no había ocurrido esto ayer? ¿Iré a sentir lo mismo en los próximos días, meses o años?

Komui estacionó el coche en la parte trasera del edificio de apartamentos donde estos dos habitaban. Se bajó del coche antes de ayudar Lenalee abriéndole la puerta, sacando las llaves de su casa y colocarlas en el candado hasta que la puerta abrió. Lo primero que su hermano hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras Lenalee, muy frustrada, corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con candado.

La china se lanzó hacia su pequeña y cómoda cama, cavando la cabeza en la almohada suave y de peluche. Reflexionó acerca de lo que había pasado y sin darse cuenta, al último segundo se quedó dormida.

Ella no había pensado en lo que sería para mañana, ni los próximos días. Ella sólo descansó y no se preocupó por el resto del día. Oh, y olvidó la cena.

El día siguiente comenzó con normalidad. En su segundo día de la escuela preparatoria, se despertó a su tiempo normal, 6:10 de la mañana. Tomó una ducha corta antes de acomodarse en su ropa, un par de skinny jeans y una camisa cuadrada con botones roja. Rápidamente se comió su desayuno y una vez hecho, se subió al coche esperando a Komui quién se encontraba preparándose para el trabajo.

El teléfono celular de Lenalee de repente sonó zumbando la pierna de la china, abriendo el celular antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran a la lectura. Sus ojos recorrieron el mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Lenalee! Necesito tu ayuda, llega a la clase lo más pronto posible! –Miranda_

La peli verde suspiró y cerró el teléfono celular metiéndolo de nuevo a su mochila. —Voy a tener que conseguir que nii-san se de prisa entonces. — Murmuró a sí misma. Por último, Komui cerró la puerta, subió al auto y lo encendió.

—Ya era hora, nii-san. — Lenalee sintió una gota de sudor caer en su cabeza y se Komui se disculpó. —Lo siento, tenía que tener algunas cosas listas antes de irme. — Respondió su hermano, conduciéndola a la escuela. —Así que, ¿te gusta tu nueva escuela? — Komui cuestionó, pero Lenalee seguía mirando por la ventana.

—No voy a decir que no. Pero no es definitivamente un sí. — Lenalee respondió, sacando su iPod de su mochila, navegando entre sus archivos para encontrar una canción que escuchar. Komui susurró algo en voz muy baja e hizo una pregunta más. — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —, Preguntó él sonriendo junto a su hermana.

Ella pensó por un momento hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente. —He conocido a un par de amigos y eso es bueno. Pero no hay nada excitante… — Ella respondió y ladeó la cabeza. —Sin embargo. — Agregó Komui y asintió con la cabeza. —Estos años son los que tu nunca olvidarás. Trata de vivirlos al máximo. —

Lenalee se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, sí. Pero mis amigos son demasiado normales. No digo que sean malos, pero...— Su voz comenzó como una declaración y terminó como un susurro. Una vez más, algo más se le ocurrió en su mente.

—Oh. Casi olvidaba mencionar que Miranda me acababa de mandar mensaje de texto. Me dice que llegue a la escuela lo más pronto posible—, dijo Lenalee levantando una ceja. —Ha de ser urgente, si es así entonces, ¡hay que darnos prisa!—, Dijo Komui muy astillado. Antes de que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta, llegaron a la puerta principal de la escuela, mientras Komui colocaba el coche en la entrada de la escuela y se despidió de su hermana.

—Vendré a recogerte más tarde entonces. — Komui agitó su mano hacia su hermana sonriente. —¡Nos vemos entonces! — Ella dijo llegando a la puerta principal y caminó entre las paredes del pasillo repleto de estudiantes. Sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, ella no hizo caso a su camino, accidentalmente tropezando sobre alguien.

— ¡Y-Yo lo siento tanto! — Lenalee se disculpó pero este fue cortado ante haber notado con quien exactamente había tropezado. Exacto, era el mismo chico del accidente de ayer. Sus ojos se ampliaron tratando de asegurar de que era la persona que ella pensaba que era. —T-Tu! — Balbuceó ella, simplemente apuntando hacia él. Temblando ella se quedó mirando.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —, Preguntó él, levantando una ceja. Ella estaba en lo cierto. ¡Esa es la persona, tenía la misma voz suave y baja que ella recordaba de la noche anterior! Además, sería muy difícil encontrar un niño de pelo blanco (por lo menos a uno de temprana edad) y aún más en lo cierto al notar la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo.

Lenalee lo negó con la cabeza, borrando las imágenes que tanto la había frustrado. —Olvídalo. Es sólo que...— Ella suspiró y se fue. Él se quedó perplejo ante ella y se encogió de hombros. El muchacho fue a su casillero, lo abrió y una persona pelirroja apareció desde la esquina.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces? —", Preguntó el joven y otro hombre joven de aspecto enojado con un largo cabello azul apareció. —Che. — fue todo lo que dijo y se fue a vagar sus ojos en otro lugar.

—No tengo ni idea. Ella probablemente tiene a la persona equivocada. — El peli blanco respondió con calma, introduciendo libros dentro de su mochila. —Recuerda Allen, si alguien de aquí llega a saber de qué…—

—Sí, sí... Lo sé, Lavi. —

—Incluso, ¿Por qué ella incluso le confundiría con otra persona? — El peli largo le preguntó. —No hay nadie a tu edad con el pelo blanco y una cicatriz, Moyashi. — Lavi asintió con la cabeza y Allen cerró su casillero, caminando hacia su clase una vez que sonó la campana.

—Vamos, Yuu. — Dijo el pelirrojo, abrazando a su querido amigo y sonriente alrededor del cuello. De la nada, el peli azul sacó una espada poniéndose en guardia, con la palabra Mugen escrita sobre el filo de la espada oscura. — ¡No me llames así! — Fue todo lo que dijo y ambos se retiraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo para el primer capítulo. Esperen el segundo capítulo dentro de una semana... Por dios eso se me hace esperar demasiado y me quita lo excitada. ¡Los comentarios aquí son bienvenidos de todos! No duden en marcar mis errores de gramática como de ortografía. ¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización!<strong>


	2. Día dos

**Muy bien, me quede emocionada y, ¡realmente tenía ganas de escribir hoy! Finalmente, mis vacaciones están por terminar y tal vez no logre ser puntual en cuanto mis actualizaciones. Maldita sea, yo en serio quería que estas vacaciones fueran largas, o quizá permanentes (?), espero que no me tarde tanto en cuanto a subir los capítulos continuos, porque después de todo soy una lenta escritora... **

**Oh, también, tengo que advertir que esta historia tiene la posibilidad, pues en corto, **_**puede**_** tener al cabo más de 20 capítulos, por lo cual está la hará un poquito larga… **

**No soy propietaria de D. Gray-Man ni estoy asociada con la serie, Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>La segunda campana sonó, la puerta de la clase abrió mientras la manada de estudiantes salió hacia su próxima clase. Después de un par de estudiantes, Lenalee finalmente salió frotándose la cabeza con el dorso de la mano.<p>

—No puedo creer que sólo he pasado dos horas en la escuela y ya estoy tan cansada — Lenalee suspiró, apretando con más fuerza los libros que cargaba entre sus brazos. Partiendo para su próxima clase, su cuerpo se sentía débil y tenía la cara demasiado caliente.

—Debo de haber cogido una fiebre. — Ella dijo entre el silencio mientras que lentamente su cuerpo se fue debilitando mucho más que al poner y sacar algunos libros de su casillero, algunos libros cayeron firmemente hacia el suelo. Cansada lo suficiente, sus brazos se hicieron inútiles y otro par de libros cayeron hacia el suelo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en la puerta del casillero para evitar caerse o resbalarse. Su cabeza empezó a doler de segundo a segundo.

— ¡Lenalee! — La china escuchó una voz femenina muy reconocible detrás de ella. Tratando de ser fuerte, la muchacha se levantó volteando a ver a quien la llamaba. Obligó una sonrisa y resistió su dolor frente a ella, saludando a su querida amiga. —Oh, hola, Miranda. —

Miranda estudió el rostro de Lenalee, ella estaba sudando. Demasiado. —Uhh ... Lenalee, ¿estás bien? —, Preguntó Miranda tocando la frente Lenalee y se retiró rápidamente, sacudiendo la mano tras haber sentido lo caliente que su rostro estaba.

—Sí, estoy bien. — Respondió Lenalee medio-ahogado. Su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse más y más y tal vez era cierto, ella necesitaba descansar. —Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería—

— ¡No! Estoy... bien…— Su cuerpo se pasó el límite, desmayándose y cayendo al suelo lentamente. — ¡Lenalee! —, Gritó Miranda tratando de cogerla de su caída, pero no parecía llegar. _Mierda, esto es tan malo..._ _Supongo que tendré que descansar un rato_. Lenalee murmuró en su caída y todo se volvió negro cuando tocó el suelo.

Ella había estado durmiendo durante un tiempo, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Lenalee escuchó voces hablando durante unos minutos y se quedó dormido una vez más. Una de esas voces, obviamente era Miranda mientras la otra de la enfermera… La tercera voz era desconocida, era de un chico, se podría decir ya que tenía un tono más fuerte sin embargo era suave y delicada. Un rato después, se despertó cuando la habitación estaba en silencio.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama de la enfermería, recuperando el aliento y la excavando sus manos entre sus trisas de cabello, estando un poco desesperada sobre saber quién era esa tercera persona porque esa voz era inolvidable y Lenalee juraba que la había escuchado antes. ¿Dónde? No tenía idea pero de que le era familiar, estaba segura.

_Tal vez fue un sueño, esa voz..._ Lenalee pensó y se dirigió a la persona que ella presenciaba a su lado. —Miranda... — Ella murmuró a su amiga morena sonriente quien sorprendentemente estaba pelando un par de manzanas sobre un pequeño plato blanco con adorno de flores.

— ¡Ah! Por fín haz despertado. — Miranda recogió una de las manzanas desnudas y le entregó una a su amiga mientras le mandaba una dulce sonrisa. —Toma, sólo para asegurarse de que comiste el desayuno. La enfermera dijo que te habías desmayado debido a la falta de energía. —

Lenalee le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto la fruta. —Ya tuve el desayuno con nii-san, pero gracias de todos modos. — Le dio un mordisco a la fruta pequeña de color rojo y lo puso en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

—Así que, ¿cómo le hiciste para que me trajeras hasta la enfermería? —, Preguntó Lenalee y Miranda negó con la cabeza lentamente e igual con su dedo índice. —Bueno, verás Lenalee, no fui yo quien te trajo aquí. —

— ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿quién fue? — Lenalee cuestionó curiosamente, acercándose a su amiga para escuchar con claridad. Miranda pensó por un momento mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación sin mover la cabeza. —Creo que fue uno de los chicos nuevos. Lo digo porque yo no lo había visto antes. De alguna manera, tenía el pelo blanco, yo sé que es extraño, pero—

—Déjame adivinar, tenía una larga cicatriz? — Lenalee cruzó los brazos levantando una ceja. Una Miranda sorprendida chasqueó los dedos apuntando hacia donde esto las llevaba, — ¿Lo conoces? Me encantaría saber su nombre, él es muy guapo después de todo... — Fantaseó Miranda por un rato, sudor cayó desde la cabeza de Lenalee.

—En realidad no. Sin embargo, ya lo había visto antes, en un accidente. — Respondió Lenalee, poniendo su mano en la barbilla. —Y desde ese accidente, lo he visto en varias ocasiones. — Volteó a ver a Miranda, quien inclinó la cabeza un poco, marcando un rostro confuso.

—Eso es raro. Pero podría significar algo... — bromeó Miranda, inclinándose más cerca de Lenalee. — ¡No quiere decir nada! Eso se llama coincidencia, Miranda. — Lenalee se echó a reír y puso una mano sobre su boca, sintiendo la atmosfera un poco diferente cada vez, como si el oxigeno se acabara o su aparato respiratorio se fugara siendo casi incapaz de respirar en este lugar tan cerrado.

—Me siento sofocado, me iré a buscar un poco de aire fresco... — murmuró Lenalee y Miranda asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a buscar un permiso a la oficina para ti. Encontrarás la escalera que te guía hacia la azotea a la primera esquina yendo a la izquierda. — Miranda instruccionó antes de salir de la habitación.

Uno por uno, Lenalee puso un pie en el suelo antes que el otro. Recuperando el equilibrio, caminó hasta la siguiente esquina a la izquierda, encontrando una puerta de color azul oscuro. Empujándola, se encontró con una escalera que conducía a otra puerta de color blanco puro. Al pulsar la última puerta, lentamente al abrirse pudo sentir la fuerte brisa de viento que encaminaba hacia ella, solo para ella. El aire fresco y puro, tan limpio que fácilmente logró entrar a su nariz, caminando por el techo de la escuela, gozando del bello entorno.

Había un pequeño jardín en el centro del techo, dejándola sorprendida al ver un montón de flores de diferentes tipos y colores, añadiendo otro tipo de tema al lugar. Después de la cabaña, dos bancos pequeños acompañados de una mesa de picnic se encontraban allí, justamente para que los estudiantes lo disfrutaran, tal vez sería buena idea de comer aquí durante el descanso...

Se tomó su tiempo a explorar el pequeño lugar, y paró de caminar al darse cuenta de que había una segunda persona allí. Y sobre todo, era quien ella menos esperaba ver, nada más y nada menos que el chico de pelo blanco, sentado en el borde del techo. Ah, que estaba chupando una paleta de cereza. Lenalee dudó por un momento, pero sus piernas no la escuchaban. Ella fue acercándose, lento pero seguro, caminando hacia el chico. A pesar de que ella en realidad no quería, una parte de ella le decía que se acercara.

Acerca de unos metros de distancia, comenzó a acercarse cada vez más hasta que ella estaba detrás de él. Justo atrás, lo suficiente como para que el pueda sentir su presencia o al menor tener la duda de ser observado. Lenalee cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero ella valientemente abrió uno y suspiró en voz baja. _No seas tímida, es solo un chico, entiendes? Como cualquier otra persona..._ Ella pensó pero por otro lado, Pero, ¿si el recuerda que fui yo quien lo arroyo durante el accidente del otro día? Las palabras, los pensamientos, las memorias la invadían por tan solo no querer ser rechazada de alguna manera. Pero de todos modos lo hizo.

—Umm, ¿hola? —, Dijo ella o más bien preguntaba, el muchacho dio la vuelta a la mitad murmurando un pequeño _'Hnn'_. — ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó en un tono muy suave y frío. Sus ojos plateados brillaban a la luz del sol que refleja de vuelta a las esferas de color púrpura de Lenalee. Ella cuidadosamente miró hacia otro lado y se sentó junto a él.

—Me preguntaba si fuiste tú el que me llevó a la enfermería. — Declaró Lenalee frente a él una vez más. El chico levantó una ceja, tomando la paleta de su boca y la sostuvo por un tiempo mientras la paleta tocaba sus labios ligeramente.

—Tal vez. —, Contestó sin rodeos y chupó la paleta de nuevo antes de cruzar las piernas, cambiando a una posición más cómoda. Lenalee no tenía ni idea de qué decir, sólo sabía que había algo que evitaba a que ella tuviera una conversación normal con él. Todo el tiempo que ella lo veía, se sentía diferente.

Su mente quedó en blanco durante un par de minutos. Hubo un silencio total en el momento, y por último, una pequeña idea hizo clic en su mente. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar, de repente el brazo del chico se apoyó en el lado opuesto de donde ella estaba sentada, mientras que el otro brazo se inclinó hacia el otro lado, dejándola totalmente acorralada y acercando su cara a la de ella cada vez más.

— ¿Q-Qué estás...? — Lenalee sonrojó, pero él no contestó haciendo mirada más profunda a sus ojos. _¿Qué está haciendo?_ Lenalee se preguntó, borrando los pensamientos que ella no debería estar pensando. Los segundos pasaron hasta que el trasladó su cara lejos de la suya antes de murmurar algo, — Tu nombre es Lenalee, ¿verdad? — Dijo levantando una ceja y sentándose de nuevo a donde estaba.

Sin embargo, el rubor seguía en su cara, Lenalee asintió lentamente tratando de evitar el contacto visual. — Y-Y ¿qué hay del tuyo? —, Preguntó la china rápidamente cuando el se puso de pie, a punto de salir. Pero en lugar de hacer eso se encogió de hombros, — Supongo que lo que le permite saber mi nombre no interfiere... — dijo en una voz muy baja pero Lenalee fue capaz de escucharlo. _¿Qué es a lo que se refería por interferir? _Lenalee no quería ser entrometido, pero sentía curiosidad.

— Mi nombre es Allen Walker. — El peli blanco dijo al fin y despidiéndose con la mano al salir de la planta alta. A Lenalee se le quedó su nombre inscrito en su cabeza, quedándose congelada por un rato no pensando en nada. Tenía ganas de saltarse las clases y disfrutar del exterior.

Mientras tanto, una vez que Allen llegó a la planta baja se encontró con los dos últimos tipos que había visto anteriormente, un pelirrojo y el peli azul. — Kanda, Lavi. —, Dijo él a caminar hacia ellos.

— Te vimos, Moyashi. — Sonrió Kanda maliciosamente y Lavi sonrió de una forma provocativa. — ¿Qué fue eso, me pregunto? — Lavi cuestionó en burla y Allen suspiró. — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo hablar con nadie más que con ustedes dos? — Él dijo molesto rodando sus ojos de un lado para el otro.

— Pues nunca habías actuado así con una chica, o por lo menos jamás había visto que una se te acercara — Una vez más, el peli blanco rodó sus ojos. — Guau. Ahora mereces una medalla por alcanzar lo que es un acosador. ¿Cómo te enteras de todo lo que hago? — Lavi simplemente rió mientras se acercaba al chico con el que mantenía la conversación sin ni siquiera ponerle una pisca de atención a Kanda.

— ¿Acaso te gustó ella? — Susurró Lavi y fue recompensado finalmente con un golpe en la cabeza. — Eso no era necesario, ¡ya sabes! — Lavi le gritó frotándose la cabeza mientras se quejaba del dolor.

— Che. Bola de niñatos. — Kanda murmuró — Vamos, Baka Usagi. Volvamos a clase ya. — Kanda terminó enojado mientras caminaban él y el conejo retrasado por los pasillos vacíos, dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin, el segundo capítulo! Guau, he actualizado antes de la semana (?) ¿Adivinen qué? Estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo en este momento. Así que, ¡Sí! Gracias a los que tuvieron interés en mi fic que pensé que no sería lo suficientemente buena. Sigan leyendo y comentando, nos vemos la próxima actualización! <strong>**  
><strong>


	3. Día tres

**Wow. Realmente amanecí con ganas de escribir hoy, y lo malo es que en cuatro días vuelvo a la escuela así que solo hace falta disfrutarlos… No creo poder hacer este capítulo tan largo ya que hoy me levante muy tarde y falta un par de horas para ir a mi curso de Inglés. La verdad lo odio, no me gusta esa clase. Digo yo que solo me quita mi tiempo, porque no tengo idea sobre la razón en la que fui ingresada, ¡si yo ya se demasiado Inglés! Pero en fin, 3 meses más y término el curso por completo… En fin, yo no soy propietaria de D. Gray-Man ni tengo ninguna asociación con ello. Ojala no fuera así pero *sigh*…**

* * *

><p>Aburrida, apoyó la barbilla en la mesa con el microondas justo en frente de ella. Lenalee miró las palomitas de maíz creciendo en el plato que giraba en el interior del microondas, debajo de la luz anaranjada que la iluminaba para que el alimento consumiera el calor. De repente, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lenalee lo abrió rápidamente antes de contestar.<p>

— ¿Hola? — Ella dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos soñolientos antes bostezar en la mañana calmada y la tranquila. Debido a que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, eran las cinco de la mañana en este momento. Por un lado también se pregunto quién la llamaría a estas horas de la mañana, pero le dio igual y aun así no lo pensó de esa forma al contestar.

— ¡Ah! Lenalee soy yo — contestó la voz, y ella se fijo en que era muy reconocible. Lenalee se puso de pie, mirándose mucho más energética de cómo lo había estado hace unos minutos. — ¡Ey, Miranda! —, Respondió ella con alegría y volteó su cabeza a otro lado cuando escuchó algo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo? ¿Mucho mejor? — Lenalee podía oír la risa de su amiga, cual era pegadiza y entonces ella se echó a reír también. —Sí, mucho mejor— Lenalee sonrió y abrió la puerta del microondas una vez que hizo 'ding'. Entonces corrió hacia el estante donde se encontraban los trastes, se puso a esculcar al encontrar un tazón grande y violeta, abriendo la bolsa de palomitas y agitándola rápidamente para que cayeran al tazón y paró al oír algo que dijo Miranda.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay si vemos una película hoy? — Preguntó Miranda muy excitada y su amiga lo podía notar ya que tono de voz cambió instantáneamente. Bueno, el día estaba comenzando con normalidad y ver una película era realmente una buena idea, ¿cierto? Lenalee no estaría muy ocupado este día de todos modos, era Sábado.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Cuál es el horario de la película? — Lenalee preguntó comiendo sus palomitas de maíz mientras hablaba a través de la conversación. Miranda pensó por un momento antes de responder, probablemente mirando el reloj.

—A las 7:30. Vamos a hacer de esta una noche de chicas. Iré a invitar a Rane y Lenia. — Miranda dijo, esperando a que Lenalee respondiera. —Bueno, ¿te veré ahí a las 7:30, entonces? — La china dijo y Miranda estuvo de acuerdo. Una vez que la conversación había terminado, Lenalee volvió a comer de sus palomitas y se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente durante la navegaba por los canales.

—Tal vez pueda conseguir algunas cosas que podría usar para esta noche... — Lenalee murmuró a sí misma y se encogió de hombros. —Voy a ir a de compras más tarde. — Siguió comiendo sus palomitas mientras miraba una telenovela dramática por la mañana, lo que hace uno cuando no encuentra que hacer, ¿cierto?

Un par de horas después, el reloj marcaba las 7:21 a.m. Lenalee se dio una ducha rápida y vistió con las primeras prendas que encontraba en su closet, una blusa tres-cuartos simple de color azul marina, una min-falda de mezclilla y un suéter de color gris en su bolsa solo por si acaso hacia algo de frio. Mientras ella se iba a explorar los alrededores de la ciudad, entrando a cada boutique solo para encontrar algo de ropa para la noche de chicas de este día.

Le llevó un buen rato para decidir cuales blusas, shorts, pantalones y vestidos podría llevar esta noche, incluso yendo a las mejores de la ciudad y por cierto, de las más caras. Al final, salió de la última boutique de la cuadra con las manos vacías. Pero estaba bien, el día apenas estaba comenzando. Ella estaba segura de encontrar un cambio para la hora de ir al cine, ¿no era tan difícil encontrar ropa después de todo? Decidió darle la vuelta a la ciudad encontrando donde más buscar y poder gastar.

Eran las 9:53 de la mañana, Lenalee caminó por el centro de una plaza en busca de algún puesto de comida o bocadillos para descansar un rato. Ella sólo cargaba una botella de agua que al parecer estaba vacía y luego al voltear a la izquierda, no encontró lo que buscaba sino otra tienda de ropa que le convenía, tenia ropa moderna y muy bonita ella podría decir, así que el interés le picó y acerco abriendo la puerta cristalina observando el interior para buscar lo que había estado buscando.

— ¿Cual es su talla de blusa, señorita? — Preguntó el hombre, entregándole un par de blusas. Lenalee modelaba frente el espejo, antes de desabrocharse la blusa que anteriormente se estaba midiendo para probarse las siguientes los siguientes. —Tráeme una talla pequeña, por favor. — Dijo ella mientras se quitaba la blusa que se media y entregándosela al hombre, midiéndose la siguiente blusa de otro tipo.

11:10 a.m., casi para mediodía ya y Lenalee salió de la tienda con un montón de bolsas, cargando con toda la ropa que había comprado, ¿Qué no era mucha para una noche? Tenía la sensación de que iba a tropezar con las bolsas llenas que cargaba con ambas manos, caminando extrañamente que se iba de lado a lado debido al peso desigualado de las bolsas. Había un montón de personas que cruzaban la calle antes de que la luz roja se hiciera verde para que los carros cruzaran.

Entre la multitud de personas, consiguiendo ser empujada y empujada a todos lados, que finalmente se liberó, pero casi perdió la oportunidad de cruzar. Rápidamente, corrió hacia la acera y lanzó un suspiro de alivio, pero después se dio la vuelta para ver que había un último hombre en cruzar la calle... No puede ser...

El carro se pasó por encima del hombre, otra vez. Lenalee estaba realmente sorprendida de que este hombre realmente le habían pasado autos por encima antes y después de que ella lo hiciera, por lo que le hacía pensar que había sido frustrado por nada. Ella acabó haciendo lo mismo que la gente alrededor hizo, rodeando el accidente a menudo, murmurando cosas o bien sobre el conductor o la víctima.

— ¡Oiga, señor! ¿Está bien?— El pobre hombre conductor salió alterado, corriendo del coche sólo para atender a un inmortal, o por lo menos así lo creía Lenalee. Por el amor de Dios, Lenalee se sintió avergonzada acerca el momento en el que ella fue parte del accidente similar a este, siendo esta la misma víctima, ella estaba tan espantada por algo que realmente no había sucedido.

El conductor sacudió el cuerpo del tipo un par de veces antes de que la persona atropellada empezara a despertar. — ¡Señor! ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó el conductor una vez más mientras el niño se levantaba, sobándose la cabeza. —Yo creo que sí... — Él murmuró una vez que se puso de pie. El señor que lo había atropellado había quedado en un completo shock en como un niño de tan solamente unos 17 años puede sobrevivir un accidente como este así como si nada, terminando ser que este ni sintió el mínimo golpe o simplemente ni siquiera parece haberle puesto atención al carro.

Lenalee penó que esto era suficiente y se fue en medio de la multitud. — ¡Hola tú! Y ahora, ¡te vas! — Lenalee dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca al chico llevándolo a otro lugar y evitando cruzar las calles desde que el probablemente era un imán a los coches, y como ella lo acompañaba, no quería ser la víctima y tampoco que el empiece el día ser atropellado dos veces cuando tan solamente son las once de la mañana.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? — Él le cuestionó una vez que se detuvieron delante de un café. —No tengo ni la más pequeña idea... — Ella susurró, soltando su equipaje pesado y respiró hondo, ambos sentándose en un banco cercano ya que el pequeño café tenía un jardín.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar, Lenalee apoyó la cabeza en la parte posterior del banco recuperando el aliento que anteriormente gastó corriendo alrededor de la ciudad. Estaba muy aburrido... —No hablas mucho ¿no? — El chico capturó la atención de Lenalee mientras la china rápidamente lo volteó a ver y se sonrió a sí misma, como si dijera _soy una tonta._

—Bueno, depende quién sea la persona con la que estoy hablando. — Murmuró, haciendo una mueca de confusión. —Por cierto, uhh... Allen, ¿no? — Se preguntó Lenalee y el peli blanco asintió con la cabeza volteándola a ver también. — ¿Exactamente cuántas veces te han estado atropellando? — Lenalee trató de no reírse, conteniéndose a sí misma cubriéndose la boca un poco agitada. Pero, al final el niño terminó riéndose de sí mismo y Lenalee pensó que ya era libre para soltar su carcajada, pero obviamente no lo hizo y simplemente sonrió.

—Muchas veces. — Allen respondió, simple y claro, como si fuera algo normal. ¡_Por supuesto que no es una cosa normal!_ Lenalee pensó, estando mentalmente sorprendida, ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan feliz y sonriente cuando él siempre empieza su día siendo atropellado? Suspiró, y comentó algo que realmente sorprendió a Allen.

—Eres un masoquista. Realmente disfrutas ser atropellado, ¿cierto? — Preguntó la china, mientras que Allen levantaba una ceja antes de tomar su pregunta. De alguna manera, una cara muy sorprendida se apoderó de su rostro, se acercó más a ella como si fuera a susurrarle algo en el oído. Primero miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando.

—Estás diciendo que... — Una vez más, miró a su alrededor y se detuvo por un momento. Lenalee estaba tensa y tragó saliva. Sintiendo la forma en la que respiraba en su mejilla, rozando los labios sobre su oreja.

—Haces mi mitad, ¿eres una sádica?

Las palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos hasta que el sonido finalmente llegará a su cerebro procesando cuidadosamente las palabras. _¡¿QUÉ?_ Lenalee rugió mentalmente, no podía decidirse si darle una bofetada, una patada, empujarlo en el centro de la calle o dispararle. Pensando una vez más en hacer cualquiera de eso, según ella era una buena idea. Lenalee asintió con la cabeza por sus opciones.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! — Ella dijo en voz alta y suspiró, alejándose de él. —Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando entonces... — Allen se burló consiguiendo que Lenalee se enojara cada vez mas. _¡Eso es todo! ¡Él va a tener lo que se merece!_ Lenalee pensó con furia, sosteniendo sobre ella su mano mientras trataba de darle una cachetada a Allen.

Desafortunadamente, él le agarró la muñeca con su mano antes de que pudiera darle la bofetada en la mejilla. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, su distancia se cortada cada vez. Lenalee se sonrojó y apartó la mano, empujándose a sí misma al borde de la banqueta para permanecer lejos de él. Pero la distancia no parecía cambiar y se veían igual de cerca.

La cara Lenalee no podía dejar de ponerse más roja de lo que estaba, comenzando de un rosa claro y terminó siendo un rojo quemado, sintiendo lo caliente en su cara. Estaba segura de que no era la calentura de nuevo, porque sentía un nudo en su pecho. Trató de ocultar su cara, pero no su sonrojo no parecía desaparecer ya que Allen se mantenía cada vez más cerca y eso no ayudaba a que su cara se aclarara. Lenalee cerró los ojos con fuerza sólo para esperar a nada.

—Oye.

Lenalee lentamente abría los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Allen ya no estaba a un lado de ella. Miró delante de ella, buscándolo y notó que él estaba de pie justo en frente de ella. —Vamos adentro, ¿vale? — Preguntó él tomándola de la mano y guiándola en el interior del pequeño café hasta que se sentaron en una mesa para dos.

Habían pasado horas en la conversación, y Lenalee totalmente olvidó acerca de las películas hasta que el reloj marcó que cuando estaba desde las 11:30 am y esta conversación llegó hasta las 16:37, ¿Acaso duró cinco horas?

—Así que, ¿compraste toda esa ropa solo para una noche? — Allen pregunto y Lenalee asintió, viendo que el chico de repente se cubrió la boca volteando detrás de él, probablemente notando algo o simplemente queriendo esconder su risa de la china. Confundida, lo volteó a ver preguntándole una cosa. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Que estúpida. — Lenalee escuchó a Allen murmurarlo y se enojó, azotando sus manos sobre la mesa recargándose encima de sus brazos mientras se acerca al niño muy enojada. — ¡Te escuche! — Declaró muy furiosa sentándose nuevamente a su asiento mientras suspiraba un poco irritada.

El teléfono celular de Lenalee sonó justo cuando se sentó. —Espera un poco— Ella se disculpó y le sonrió y Allen asintió con la cabeza. Cogió su celular abriéndolo antes de acercárselo a su oreja y lo colocó firmemente al contestar a la persona que la llamaba.

— ¿Hola? — Lenalee le preguntó y respondió una persona muy preocupada. Juzgando al tono de desesperación y los grandes gritos que resonaban en el lugar en el que este se encontraba, ella podía adivinar que era…

_—Lenalee, ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡SON LAS 4:40 Y NO TE ENCUENTRAS EN CASA! —_ La voz histérica de Komui dijo o más bien gritó, causando que el celular saltara de las manos de Lenalee cayendo al piso. _Nii-san..._ Lenalee mentalmente suspiró levantándose de su asiento y agachándose a volver a agarrar l celular contestando una vez más mientras sentía que una gota de sudor caía de la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Estoy ocupado nii-san, ¡ahora no! — Lenalee dijo dando la vuelta y le sonrió a Allen, pero él no parecía entender nada. Una vez más, la voz de Komui pegó fuertemente y ya que Lenalee previno esto, se cerco del celular un poco cubriéndose el otro oído _— ¡PERO MIRANDA LLAMÓ HACE POCO Y DICE QUE RECUERDES QUE DEBES ESTAR LISTA PARA LAS 7:00! —_ Komui respondió efectivamente, llorando o chillando. A veces estaba tan sobre-protector, o más bien siempre...

_¡Maldita sea!_ Lenalee recordó y se dio una palmada sobre la frente a sí misma. _¡Olvidé totalmente sobre la noche de película! Voy a tener que llegar a casa lo más pronto posible..._ —¡Voy a estar allí en 30 minutos! — Lenalee dijo y colgó, volviendo a su asiento.

—Lo siento, tenía algo urgente por venir. — Lenalee dijo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, arrastrando su frente hacia la orilla. Allen levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, —Yo te llevaré a casa. — Él dijo, levantándose de su asiento y tomando su chaqueta de la parte posterior de la silla una vez que se la puso. Con mucho gusto, la tomó de la mano y salieron del edificio. Estaba lloviendo afuera... mucho.

—Creo que la noche de película tendrá que esperar. — Lenalee se rió y Allen la miró un poco confundido pero aún así pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mientras la encaminaba hacia su casa.

Oh, y al parecer Lenalee aun no se daba cuenta que el la sostenía de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo hecho, y comienzo a escribir el siguiente capítulo ahora mismo faltando un par de minutos antes de que mi clase de Inglés empiece. Bueno, ustedes saben, ¡los comentarios de cualquiera son bienvenidos! ¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización! <strong>**  
><strong>


	4. Día cuatro

**Esto, gente, ¡es lo que hace el aburrimiento! Aunque se supone que a estas horas debía de haber visto a mi amiga al parque, me perdí de eso. En cambio, decidí mejor ponerme a escribir antes de tardarme y dejar a una bola de gente enojada acerca de mis actualizaciones… y otra razón es porque una vez más, me aburría. Entonces, inesperadamente, empecé a escuchar música simplemente para relajarme un poco e inspirar este capítulo, escuché la canción City Of Devils de Yellowcard, ¡me encanta esa canción! Recuerden que no tengo nada que ver con la creación de D. Gray-Man es de Katsura Hoshino, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Lenalee juró que ella todavía se sentía mojado por la larga y espesa lluvia que aún a estas horas seguía cayendo y cayendo, que parecía nunca para o por lo menos no en poco tiempo. Era simplemente masiva e incluso en un Domingo, 6:13 de la mañana seguía lloviendo, ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que empezó a llover? Si mal no estoy, empezó a llover el Sábado por la tarde. Ella miró por la ventana sentada en el pequeño sofá que se colocaba frente la apertura de la ventana, entre unas largas cortinas moradas que colgaban desde el tubo encima de la ventana. Lentamente, hacía bolita poniendo las rodillas hacía su pecho y poniendo sus brazos al alrededor, simulando un pequeño abrazo de ella misma.<p>

Tomando su teléfono desde el tocador cercano, buscando entre sus contactos a alguien para quitar ese aburrimiento y soledad que sentía en este momento. Las gotas de lluvia se podían oír desde el exterior y la forma en la que caían al techo, haciendo sonidos diferentes por cada vez que el conjunto de gotas formaban un pequeño charco sobre ella, cayendo como regaderas en las esquinas de la casa pasando por las tuberías. Esto le causaba una grande distracción a Lenalee durante la búsqueda irritándose un poco y finalmente cerrando el celular y agachándose sobre la agarradera del sillón, inclinando su cabeza sobre ella.

En realidad no creer cómo ella fue capaz de llegar a casa con esta lluvia, ya que seguía igual de fuerte como la noche anterior. Apenas abrió la ventana, dejando un pequeño espacio hueco, acercando su mano hacia este y levantó el brazo entero empujando la ventana hasta que quedó abierta. Abrió la palma lentamente, capturando unas pocas gotas de lluvia. Lenalee sentía especial desde ayer, cuando hablaba con él. Por alguna rara razón, un nudo se le formaba en su pecho, sentía como si fuera ahorcada, ahogándose entre sus propios sentimientos. Tenía algo que no podía quitarlo de su cabeza, algo totalmente diferente que conocer a otra nueva persona porque cada vez que lo hacía, le salía por la cabeza que este sentimiento era _desconocido._

_— ¡Sabias que nii-san se puede poner muy molesto si te ve! — Lenalee se rió en voz baja, parecía ronca y seca ya que por la mitad del camino que han hecho hasta ahorita, estas fueron las primeras palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Mientras caminaban por la acera mojada esta comentó una cosa más que causó que el peli blanco sintiera un tipo de temor hacia el familiar de la china, —Mi hermano malpiensa de en vez en cuando. No es raro que los chicos le teman— La lluvia caía lenta al empezar, pero aceleró cada vez que su paso incrementaba._

_Allen se rió al caminar a lo largo de Lenalee y decidió contestar para mantener una corta conversación antes de que llegaran a su destino. —No te preocupes. Puedo manejarlo. — Dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza, poniéndose encima el gorro de la chamarra para evitar que su cabello se mojara. —La lluvia está empeorando. — Ella lo oyó murmurar volteando a ver la oscuridad del cielo luego al chico que la miraba fijamente — ¿Caminamos más rápido?— le preguntó con amabilidad y Lenalee asintió con la cabeza, acelerando el paso._

_Cruzaron la calle justo cuando el semáforo verde se fue, acercándose al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Lenalee. Justo al dar la vuelta, después de haber cruzado se encontraron con un gran charco de agua en la banqueta, cortando camino por la calle hasta llegar a la banqueta del otro lado. No tenían más remedio que saltar sobre el charco y así llegar al otro lado para continuar su caminada. Fue fácil para Allen llegar al otro lado, ya que simplemente salto un poco, pero era más difícil para Lenalee ya que ella llevaba una mini falda demasiado corta._

_— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Miedo a las alturas? — Bromeó Allen y ella lo miró sintiendo sudor car sobre su cabeza. —Es sólo que... — Lenalee apretó las manos en los bordes de la falda y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se jalaba la falda hacia abajo. Allen notó su reacción y leyó la situación haciendo su boca en forma de una 'O' riéndose con el mismo._

_— ¿Quieres que me quite chaqueta y cubra el charco para dejarte pasar? — El preguntó levantando una ceja y ella rápidamente sonrojó, alejando su cara de su vista para ocultarla. — ¿Q-Qué? N- B-Bueno... esteee... Es, ¡No! — Finalmente Lenalee suspiró por su grandísima derrota y fracaso de mentir —Tal vez... — Ella dijo en una voz muy baja, jugando con sus dedos _**(A/N: Justamente igual como lo hace Hinata de Naruto)**_ y Allen caminó hacia ella volviendo al otro lado del charco._

_—Lo siento, pero no me gusta usar un abrigo frío y húmedo. — Allen se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Lenalee, jalándola hacia él. Allen deslizó un brazo por debajo de sus muslos, levantando a Lenalee entre sus brazos. —O-Oye, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo? — Lenalee se quejó._

_—Llevándote hacia el otro lado, por supuesto. — El le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Lenalee se derritiera por él en ese momento. Lenalee no sabía si devolverle la sonrisa o sonrojar de más de lo que ya estaba. Su sonrojo era muy notable desde que su cara se volvió roja como un tomate. Una vez que cruzaron el charco, la dejó caminar a ella misma soltándola de sus brazos._

_Lenalee miró hacia abajo evitando el contacto visual, sin embargo tenía una expresión de decepción cuando él la soltó. —G-Gracias... —Ella murmuró y Allen iba caminando hacia delante. — ¿Vienes o qué?— Preguntó sonriendo, ella levantó su cabeza decidiendo que debería devolverle la sonrisa y lo hizo, caminando detrás de él._

_Minutos después, llegaron a la puerta del edificio de apartamento. Lenalee suspiró y subió las escaleras que se dirigían hacia la puerta, dando la vuelta al llegar para voltear frente a Allen. —Supongo que nos veremos el Lunes... — Ella dijo algo decepcionado pero aun siendo capaz de fingirle una pequeña sonrisa._

_La tomó desprevenida, el se inclinó más cerca de ella, tomándola de su cintura entre su brazos plantándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Lenalee antes soltarla y retirarse. —Nos vemos luego. — Allen dijo por último al salir, mientras que Lenalee quedó perpleja en las escaleras._

¿Qué fue eso?,_ Ella pensó, poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla mientras la acariciaba lentamente para no perder la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel. Lenalee sintió como si mariposas empezaran a bailar dentro de ella, apretando su camisa con la mano. Se volteó a abrir la puerta y buscar a través de los pasillos el apartamento en el que ella vivía._

Lenalee aferró una mano en el borde de las largas cortinas moradas, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared con el diseño de muchos cuadros blancos y negros. 7:30 a.m. y aún estaba lloviendo, el cielo estaba completamente de color gris oscuro mientras un trueno rugió detrás de esas nubes oscuras. Gris oscuro... Al igual que los ojos de él, ¿verdad?

_¿Qué es este sentimiento?_, Se preguntó, confundida, pero sentía la necesidad de ser respondida desde lo más profundo dentro de ella, _¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de pensar en él todo el tiempo, desde aquel día?_ Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —, Dijo Lenalee levantándose del sofá, tomando un cojín y aventándolo hacia su cana. Llegando a la puerta, le abrió a la persona que llamó. Una adolescente delgada y con un lindo pelo negro y largo entró con un brillante humor que seguramente lo provocaban sus ojos rojos hermosos. Lenalee le sonrió a ella, saludando a la amiga que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Hola, preciosa! — La chica saltó sobre Lenalee, abrazándola y con el impulso del salto provocó fuerza suficiente como para que ambas cayeran al suelo, pero no fue así. Lenalee se rió abrazando de vuelta a su amiga.

— ¡Hola, Rane! — Lenalee saludó de nuevo una vez que se apartó del abrazo y se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que la china había estado sentada hace un rato. Rane se sentó en silencio y jugó con sus pies antes de comenzar la conversación. —Entonces, ¿disfrutando el fin de semana? —

Lenalee dudó por un momento. _¿Debo decirle a ella sobre Allen?_ Se preguntó ella misma no pudiendo decidirse, ya que juzgando por el tipo de persona que Rane era, podría mal entender las cosas y la concluir que ella y el peli blanco están saliendo. _Me refiero a que es porque me pasé casi todo el día con él ayer..._ Lenalee sonrió mirando al suelo. Rane le puso la mano delante de la cara de Lenalee, agitándola mientras trataba de conseguir su atención. —Lenalee? Yoo-hoo, ¿estás ahí? —

La china aterrizó al planeta tierra, recuperándose ella sola y volviendo a la conversación, — ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué estabas diciendo? — Lenalee sonrió nerviosamente mientras ella sudaba por detrás de su cabeza y Rane fulminó con la mirada un poco.

—Bueno pues, te decía... Me estaba preguntando cómo fue tu fin de semana. — Rane preguntó una vez más, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Lenalee para asegurarse de que no volviera al espacio de nuevo, ignorándola totalmente. Lenalee se echó hacia atrás manteniendo su distancia. —Pues bien, eso creo. Miranda me llamó temprano acerca de una noche las películas que se supone que debería haber sido ayer por la noche. ¿A ti te llamo? — Dijo Lenalee y Rane asintió con la cabeza. —Pero luego me volvió a llamar de nuevo diciendo que la lluvia empeoraría así que lo canceló. Tío, ¡la neta que esta debe ser un adivino!" La peli oscuro murmuró su último comentario poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

Lenalee suspiró de alivio al poner una mano sobre su pecho. _¡Qué alivio!_ Pensó la china, mentalmente suspirando de nuevo, _Justo cuando yo sentía culpa por no haber ido, tanta suerte que Miranda canceló_.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste vez de ir al cine? — Rane se inclinó al borde del sofá, descansando sus piernas sobre la mesa cercana. Lenalee se acurrucado con una almohada con forma de corazón. —Fui de compras para elegir lo que llevaría al cine antes de saber que se había cancelado. — Las chicas se rieron y la china se acercó a su armario, entregando a la ojos-rojos un par de blusas nuevas.

— ¿Tantas para una noche? ¡Eres una adicta a las compras! Sin embargo, me hace pensar que eres estúpida —Rane rió y Lenalee quedó en estado de shock.

_¡Eso fue exactamente lo que Allen me dijo! ¿Acaso si soy estúpida?_

Lenalee se sentó de nuevo en el sofá rojo, escondiendo su cara con la almohada con vergüenza. Rane escaneó la ropa nueva, poniéndosela por encima mientras se las probaba.

Colocó la ropa en la mesa de al lado y después inclinó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. — ¿No hay nada interesante, entonces? — Preguntó Rane y Lenalee miró al suelo. Ella todavía estaba confundida. Pero ¿no es ella su amiga? Ella debería decirle acerca de ello, tan solo hay que hacer que ella prometa no decir nada. ¿No se supone que debe confiar en ella?

—Tu por casualidad... — Lenalee aún vaciló y Rane levantó una ceja por confusión. —Lenalee, ¿está todo bien? — La peli negro le preguntó a su amiga con ojos de preocupación, pareciendo aún más digna de confianza.

—¿Sabes quién es Allen Walker? —

El silencio llenó la sala. Rane se quedó viéndola en la confusión y un rato después se rió en voz baja mientras murmuraba — ¿Q-Qué? Por supuesto que lo conozco. ¿Hablas de ese chico de pelo blanco que se cree muy emo? — Sonrió Rane y Lenalee inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Se cree emo? ¿Qué quieres decir? — Ella preguntó con una gran desorientación.

Rane suspiró y continuó. —Bueno, no exactamente se diría que se cree emo, yo pienso que lo es. Él nunca habla con nadie, nadie lo ha oído o visto reír y sonreír, es tan amargado... — Rane dijo esta última palabra más fuerte para asegurarse de que Lenalee la haya escuchado. —Las únicas personas con las que él ha hablado son esos dos que están siempre con él, el pelirrojo estúpido y molesto y ese tipo arrogante, alto, de pelo largo. —Rane rió despacio y Lenalee no parecía haber entender.

_Eso es raro..._ Lenalee concluyó girando los ojos a desviarse en otro lugar, poniendo la mano en la barbilla. _Allen había sido tan dulce conmigo, y también es muy divertido y había estado riendo casi todo el tiempo. No puede ser que—_

"Sin embargo," Ella continuó y Lenalee le picó el interés y siguió escuchando. "Si te gustó el chico, no es raro. Es muy popular entre las chicas ya que creen que él es demasiado guapo y muy misterioso. También rumoran lo bien que se ve en traje de baño" Dijo mientras Lenalee se cubría las mejillas rojas que tenia, imaginándoselo en traje de baño y la peli negro se encogió de hombros. "En mi punto de vista no lo es. Por eso comúnmente las demás chicas me dicen loca."

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, bueno, de esto? — Lenalee preguntó con curiosidad y Rane contesto simple ya que sabía claramente la respuesta. — ¿Por qué no iba yo a saber de él? Lo conozco desde la primaria, estaba en mi clase de todos modos. — Rane dijo levantándose del sillón.

—Voy a ir a ver a mi hermana, ¿vale? Nos vemos mañana. — Dijo Rane agarrando su abrigo y poniéndoselo antes de haber salido de la habitación. Lenalee asintió con la cabeza antes de que ella saliera y tomó el control remoto cambiando de canal en su televisor. Navegaba y trataba de decidir qué canal debería ver. En poco tiempo se aburrió y lo apagó.

En su lugar, tomó su iPod y se puso una canción cualquiera, acomodándose en su sofá. Y así esta se quedó durmiéndose mientras el mp3 seguía cantando.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo! Otro capítulo más hecho durante mi tiempo libre o más bien mis días de flojera. Aah, que mal… ya no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir ya que pasado mañana vuelvo a la escuela y esto me escaza mi tiempo libre. Rara vez lo tengo, y cuando lo consigo lo aprovecho. De todos modos, espero que hayan disfrutado y en el siguiente veremos más de Kanda y Lavi ya que en este no salieron para nada. Que tal, Entrando el Conejo y el Samurái! Ok, tal vez no, la idea es estúpida… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización!<strong>


	5. Día cinco

**Muy contenta de estar de vuelta, pero algo triste por el regreso a clases aunque mañana no tengo clases! Espero que todos hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior, y tal y como prometí, ¡en este capítulo veremos más de Lavi y Kanda! Sinceramente una fic de D. Gray-Man no se forma bien sin que estos dos salgan peleándose. Y como todos sabemos ya, yo no tengo nada que ver con D. Gray-Man. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>— ¡Por fin! — Aplaudió Lenalee las manos felizmente cuando asomándose por la ventana notó que la lluvia había cesado, corriendo desde la puerta y bajando las escaleras hacia el segundo piso notando a un Komui ocupado mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Cuando llegó enfrente del comedor, corrió a la cocina para servirse el desayuno. Tras notar una vista más clara del primer piso, vio que la calle estaba inundada y había un montón de grandes charcos de agua y lodo, se encontraban en todo el lugar.<p>

—Así que, ha dejado de llover, ¿eh? — Preguntó Komui mientras salía del baño limpiándose la pasta de dientes que aun tenía en el contorno del labio, secándose con una pequeña toalla blanca y la puso de nuevo en la en el estante una vez que había terminado. Lenalee asintió con la cabeza suavemente, sirviéndose aun su desayuno mientras buscada por las puertas un poco de comida. Al final, se sirvió unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa junto con un vaso de leche.

—Y que me dices, Lenalee... — Komui comenzó, agarrando un plato mientras la leche que servía en plato salpicaba y agarró la caja de cereal, — ¿Voy a llevarte a la escuela? — Preguntó una vez que sacudió la caya mientras caían las croquetas y el cereal se mezcló con la leche. El hermano mayor tomó una cuchara e ingirió su primera cucharada de su cereal.

Lenalee mordió la tostada, —Depende— Declaró y esperó hasta que ella terminara de comer el bocado que aun masticada y continuó cuando lo hizo, —Creo que Rane va a venir a buscarme. — Komui asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha tomó otro bocado de su desayuno y empinándose un poco de su leche. Vaya, que forma de disfrutar el desayuno en una fresca y nueva mañana. —

— ¿Estás seguro? —Komui preguntaba para que Lenalee asegurara, mientras que la china asentaba con la cabeza ligeramente con las mejillas algo regordetas ya que aun mantenía el pedazo de desayuno. De nuevo, bebió de su vaso de leche una vez más, pasando todo el bocado por su garganta fácilmente. — Claro, si no lo hace estaré segura de llamarte. — Dijo acercándole el celular a la cara para que viera una prueba. Komui se encogió de hombros, — ¡Recuerda que me iré antes! — Recordó Komui y sonrió a su hermana mientras la despeinaba un poco.

—No te preocupes, tengo las llaves. — Contuvo las llaves y se las embolsó en su mochila para asegurarse de que él supiera que ya las tenía listas. Una vez que Komui terminó su cereal, se levantó y se despidió de su hermana al caminar a la puerta principal. La niña china le devolvió el adiós mientras el cerraba la puerta y se subía a su carro siguiendo su camino al trabajo.

—Ahora... — Lenalee tomó el control remoto mientras exploraba a través de los canales de la televisión poniendo el musical de MTV para relajarse con la música por un tiempo. Ella tomó su mochila, acomodando sus libros de acuerdo con las clases en las que ella atendería hoy y cuidadosamente guardó el dinero que gastaría para su hora del almuerzo. Lenalee se cepilló el pelo y modeló frente el espejo mientras se peinaba, no saber si peinarse de una forma u otra.

—¿Qué tal esto? — Murmuró, sosteniendo una larga cola entre sus manos. Lenalee suspiró, y quitó su mano del pelo mirándose en el espejo de nuevo. —Tal vez esto se ve bien. — Ella sonrió dejándose el pelo suelto, mientras se pasaba las manos por abajo volándose el cabello hacia los lados.

De repente, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Lenalee corrió directamente a ella para contestar. Se sorprendió al ver que quién toco la puerta no era cualquier otro, sino que fue cierta personita... Sus ojos se abrieron anchamente mirando al chico frente ella de arriba para abajo y a sus ojos de nuevo. — ¿C-Cómo sabias qué departamento era? — Lenalee se quejó empuñando las manos a los lados de su cintura.

—Bueno, de hecho yo-

El peli blanco fue jalado brutalmente hacia el interior del departamento, Lenalee cerró la puerta rápidamente volteando hacia la dirección del chico. Ella suspiró y miró a Allen mientras que el sudaba por detrás de su cabeza. —Si hubieras venido antes, ¡estarías ausente por el resto de los días escolares por culpa de mi hermano! — Lenalee sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá un poquito sorprendida y desesperada de alguna forma.

—Me alegra saber eso. — Allen se rió nerviosamente y tembló una vez que recordó de todos los actos violentos y mortales que la china le había contado acerca de su familiar. Lenalee levantó la cabeza hacia el peli blando, lanzando una mirada asesina. — ¡Lo digo en serio! — La chica rugió y se calmo tomando una respiración profunda, — ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Rane iba a buscarme, no tú. — Dijo Lenalee mientras recargaba su barbilla en su mano.

Allen se sentó a su lado y le sonrió mientras que él le dio una palmadita en la espalda. —Sólo quería venir a verte ya que no te vi el día de ayer en absoluto. — Antes de que cualquiera de ellos se diera cuenta, el puño de Lenalee se encontraba encajada sobre la mejilla de Allen mandándole una mirada diabólica.

—Te escuchaste como un acosador. — Lenalee declaró sin rodeos, mientras que Allen se frotaba la mejilla y Lenalee miró hacia el suelo perdiéndose una vez más en sus pensamientos. _Yo también me desesperaba por verte_, La china pensó, pero negó con la cabeza rápidamente para borrar esas palabras y esas imágenes mentales que aparecían en su cabeza. ¡_¿Qué estoy pensando?Si acaso lo acabo de conocer_. Allen la oía murmurar cosas humildes, Lenalee tenía una cara desesperada como si se fuera a arrancar los pelos de la cabeza hasta haber quedado totalmente calva y el chico le sonrió.

—Y, ¿cómo te fue ayer sin mí? — Él le pregunto con una cara picarona una sonrisa a lo largo de su cara un poco… sexy. El peli blanco se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta antes de que la china pudiera contestar. Le ofreció a salir primero con la sonrisa aun en su rostro haciendo que ella sonrojara de un rosa claro. Lenalee se puso de pie tomando sus cosas y salió por la puerta, mientras que Allen la acompañaba por detrás hasta que la peli verde se volteó a checar la puerta. Sacó las llaves, insertándolas en el candado de la puerta y después ambos bajaron las escaleras.

Salieron a la acera, con una Lenalee bostezando en cuanto puso un pie en la banqueta y se estiraba, estirando los brazos sobre ella. Antes de que Allen pudiera caminar hacia otro lado, Lenalee lo detuvo. —Umm…— Lenalee señaló a su izquierda. —Nos dirigimos hacia este lado— Allen miró hacia allá e hizo una pequeña risita entre sus dientes siguiendo a la china.

Llegaron a una casa bonita de color blanco con un régimen de azul oscuro. Lenalee cuidadosamente tocó la puerta de madera blanca, mientras que Allen esperó afuera en el jardín. La peli verde esperó un rato antes de que cierta peli negro gritara 'me voy'. Obviamente, la dueña de esa voz era...

— ¡Hola Lenalee! — La abrazó repentinamente la peli oscuro, con sus ojos cerrados y se rió junto a su amiga. Rane cuidadosamente abrió los ojos y una imagen de quien estaba detrás de Lenalee apareció. — Y... uhh... Walker. — Ella tosió ligeramente mirando disimuladamente mientras Allen tenía una gota de sudor cayendo en su nuca tras el grande fracaso de actuación de la ojos-rojos.

Rane volvió corriendo dentro de su casa y regresó afuera en un par de segundos con su mochila lista, le dijo adiós a su mamá y cerró la puerta después volteando a los otros dos que se molestaron en esperarla. — Así que, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Quiero decir, es raro verlos juntos. — Rane preguntó alzando una ceja, y Lenalee sudaba por la cabeza sonriendo un poco nerviosa hacia su curiosa amiga y volteó a ver al peli blanco que no se interesaba en esta conversación para nada, como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

— Bueno... — Lenalee comenzó mirando a Allen un tal enojada. — Inesperadamente acertó a pasar por mi casa. — Ella dijo, pero Rane asintió con la cabeza con una expresión que claramente decía que no le creyó ningún tantito ni por más verdad que esta fuera. — Ya veo... — Murmuró y se acercó más a su amiga china mirando un poco hacia los lados.

— ¿Estás segura? — Rane susurró volteando a ver a Allen para asegurarse de que no oía nada y luego de vuelta a Lenalee. — ¡Dime la verdad!— Rane objeto tratando de hacerla confesar porque seguramente había algo que la niñita le escondía a su amiga y Lenalee se echó a reír nerviosamente y cada vez se fue padeciendo como si realmente apoyaba la mentira. — Yo no estoy mintiendo. — Lenalee dijo en voz baja un poco con cara de mentirosa.

Rane frunció el ceño, — Está bien. Si no me quieres decir…— La peli negro miró hacia donde ella estaba caminando y se volvió a acercar un poco a Lenalee para decirle algo en el oído. Hablaremos de esto después. — Lenalee se encogió de hombros y los tres no se quejaron de nada hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta de la escuela y el peli blanco primeramente caminó hacia el samurái que parecía enojado que se recargaba sobre la puerta de la dirección.

— Tardaste mucho, Moyashi. — Kanda dijo y miró a las otras dos chicas que estaban con él y se volvió hacia el chico con el que mantenía una conversación 'seria'. Hizo una mirada que hiciera que Allen automáticamente respondiera, — No te preocupes. Acabo de pasar a recogerlas. —

— Oye, Yuu-chan! — Un pelirrojo se aventó por detrás de Kanda, abrazando su nuca mientras lo llamaba de la forma en que Kanda menos quería ser llamado. — No me digas así! — Poniéndose aun mas enfurecido de lo que ya estaba, sacó mugen de su sobre antes de apuntarla hacia el pelirrojo. Lenalee y Rane sudaron por detrás de la cabeza, ¿_Acaso eso es legal?_ Ambas pensaron mientras que Allen suspiraba en voz baja. — Acabo de ver un montón de chicas en su uniforme de porristas y se dirigen hacia el gimnasio, ¡vamos! — Lavi dijo jalando del brazo de Kanda.

—No me toques, ¡Baka Usagi! — Se quejó Kanda empujándose a sí mismo para liberarse del conejo paranoico. Rane miró directamente a los ojos de color esmeralda brilloso y alegre del pelirrojo y Lenalee volteó para mirar a Rane acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. — Ey, Rane, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó en voz baja la china, mientras que la peli oscuro saltó en sorpresa.

—Ah... Ahaha! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿P-Por qué no lo iba a estar? — Exclamó Rane con una risa pretendida mientras se frotaba su nuca por sus nervios, estando un poco roja y volvió para mirar de nuevo al pelirrojo.

—Nos vemos luego, Allen— dijo Lavi mientras jalaba a Kanda con él, quien decía cosas absurdas acerca de los gérmenes retrasados del conejo sarnoso (en vez de decir gérmenes sarnosos del conejo retrasado). Rane se quedó mirando hasta que el pelirrojo dio vuelta junto con el samurái en una esquina y ya no podían ser vistos. Lenalee le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda ligeramente y sonrió.

El primer timbre sonó, los pasillos empezaron a vaciarse mientras cada uno de los alumnos se separaban para dirigirse hacia sus aulas. —Ya tengo que ir a clase... — Lenalee suspiró y Allen le mando una sonrisa, —Nos vemos más tarde. — Dijo y se dio la vuelta en dirección al salón opuesto.

Lenalee se quedó allí hasta que se fue y Rane se recargo sobre el hombro de la china por un momento, justo cuando Lenalee preguntaría que si que sucedía. —Y tú me dijiste que no mentías— Ella le susurró con una cara un poco pervertida y Lenalee se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¡No mentía! — Ella gritó.

Rane hizo una mueca burlona. —Lenalee, ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Lo hiciste sonreír! ¡Él es Walker! ¡Nunca sonríe y por primera vez que he visto, hablaba con una chica! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no mientes? — Ella puso las manos en su cintura, rodando los ojos de un lado para el otro. —Vamos a clase— Rane tomó la mano de Lenalee guiándola hacia su primera hora.

_Lo hice sonreí..._ Lenalee pensó, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla recordando el sentimiento que había sentido hace dos días. Sí, en ese día lluvioso en el que él la había acompañado. Se detuvo su tren de pensamientos, una vez que llegó a clase y se sentó en su asiento. No le importaba el resto de las clases, prestando menos atención que de costumbre.

Por último llego lo que ella tanto esperaba, la hora del almuerzo para tomarse un hermoso descansito. Se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela de nuevo para encontrarlo a él pero terminó encontrando a una morena de pelo ondulado, junto con la peli negro de ojos rojos y una rubia con ojos de esmeralda. Lenalee sonrió y se acercó a ellas mientras sostenía una mano sobre ella mientras la movía como saludo.

— ¡Hola, Lenalee! — Saludó a Miranda mientras agitaba la mano igual que a ella y Rane sonrió. —Ey, Miranda, Rane, Lenia! — Lenalee se sentó entre Miranda y Rane. — ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana? — Miranda preguntó con sus labios curveados a Lenalee y ella se echó a reír en silencio. —Bueno, estuvo bien aunque no hice mucho. —

Rane se encogió de hombros. — ¿No le dirás lo que en serio sucedi-

Lenalee puso un gran trozo de sándwich dentro de su boca y le mando una mirada mortífera. Miranda y Lenia la miraron pellejudamente y Lenalee sudó por su cabeza. —R-Rane, ¿Acaso tu mamá no te dijo que no hablaras con la boca llena? — Ella le preguntó nerviosamente y medí-tartamuda mientras Rane empujaba el bocadillo de su boca.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¡¿Matarme? — Rane preguntó histéricamente, medio ahogado mientras escupía las orillas del pan. Lenalee sonrió inocentemente, —No, sólo te recordaba. — Ella la miró fijamente como si sus ojos le dijeran algo, murmurando **¡No digas eso!**

_¡Vale, vale!_ Rane susurró mientras arreglaba su collarín y sacudió la cabeza. Miranda se levantó las manos y miró a sus tres amigos, —Muy bien, ¡entonces! ¿Vamos a empezar a comer? — Puso sus manos juntas mientras les mandaba una linda y cómoda, típica sonrisa de la amistad de Miranda pero no duro mucho hasta que _algo _sucedió.

Entonces la puerta del techo crujió, abriendo lentamente y de repente con una gran fuerza revelando un hombre locamente enojada muy alto y pelo largo y un conejo asustado. — ¡Oye, Yuu! ¡Cálmate, no es la gran cosa! — Lavi salió saltando y evitando que fuera cortado a la mitad por la espada que Kanda sostenía, peleando en serio de vida o muerte o más bien, temporada de caza de conejos.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ PARA PODER MATARTE! — gritó Kanda mientras balanceaba Mugen hacia el conejo saltarín, perdiendo todo el _maldito_ tiempo en el Kanda desperdiciaba en mera babosada, solo por una 'pequeña' falla de Lavi que hizo al molestar al rudo y escalofriante de Kanda Yuu, el samurái con aspecto de chica. — ¡VOY A ATRAPARTE! — Él dijo, apuntando al mismísimo conejo que se escondía temblando una esquina variada.

Lenalee, Miranda, Rane y Lenia sudaron a los dos. Lenalee valientemente se enfrentó a ellos, poniéndose de pie de su lugar mientras se dirigía a ellos con un aura oscuro de lo molesta que estaba al haber interrumpido su único tiempo de paz y relajación. — ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Podría usted por favor-

— ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI MALDITO CONEJO RABIOSO! — Él pelirrojo saltó detrás de Lenalee, agarrándola de los hombros usándola como escudo anti-Kanda, quien se dirigía igual de enfermo que hace un par de segundos. Sin embargo, Lenalee no le temía a Kanda, era rudo, frío y antisocial pero tal vez no sea un despiadado como para lastimar una chica, digo, siendo un chico.

— ¡Finalmente, mi héroe! — Dijo Lavi, abrazando a Lenalee fuertemente mientras el conejo lloraba al haber enfrentado la muerte a tan temprana edad. — ¡Muévete! — Kanda miró fríamente a Lenalee y ella puso las manos sobre su cintura con un gesto de enojo. — Hasta que ambos se vayan a pelear allá abajo ¿quieren? — Ella dijo con ira y Kanda gruñó.

— Che. Nos gustaría, aunque el conejo retrasado corrió hacia las escaleras dirigiéndose arriba y cómo yo lo estaba persiguiendo, terminamos aquí. — Kanda se quejó, cruzando sus brazos y volteando a ver el conejo dirigiéndose a él.

— ¡Espera! — Lenalee lo detuvo y el suspiró. La chica volteó a ver a Lavi, — Lavi es tu nombre, ¿cierto? — El pelirrojo asintió con una larga sonrisa. — ¿Qué hiciste para hacer a Kanda tan enojado? — Lavi se rascó la cabeza por un tiempo antes de empezar. —Pues veras, cuando nos reunimos en la puerta, le dije Yuu acerca de las porristas…

— _Maldita sea, Baka Usagi! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? ¡No me toques!_ — _Se quejó el samurái enojado mientras que el pelirrojo híper lo jalaba hacia el gimnasio y se escondieron detrás de un par de bancos que se encontraban cerca del escenario. De ahí se observaba el área de deportes donde las porristas hacían sus ensayos._

— _Bien entonces, vamos todas a practicar la rutina de nuevo_— _Gritó la bella rubia Eliade. Se las arreglaron para practicar sus saltos comenzando con un brinco hacia adelante. Todas ellas formaron una línea, saltaron hacia adelante y extendieron los brazos y las piernas separadas formando una 'X'._

_— E__y, Yuu! Vamos a echar un vistazo más de cerca._ — _Lavi jaló a Kanda pero aun viendo al gimnasio para ver a las porristas haciendo ahora un salto en el que saltaban abriéndose de piernas y tocaban sus dedos del pie con sus manos. Corrieron hacia del bebedero, fingiendo que bebían de ella, pero ellos seguían observando, o al menos Kanda parecía el desinteresado._

El grupo continuó practicando su rutina por unos minutos hasta que cambiaron para hacer una preparación de extensión, estando ya preparadas, hicieron cuatro grupos de tres por lo que había cuatro pequeñas pirámides en cuanto dos de cada grupo, esta ultima saltaba sobre ellas formando un triangulo. Cuatro chicas eran las que estaba encime, que de las de la parte superior Eliade era una de ellas, hicieron una voltereta hacia atrás desde la parte superior.

Lavi dio la mayor parte de su atención atentamente hacia el frente de él, observando cómo sus faldas se volaban sobre su espalda, mostrando todo

—_ ¡__Yuu! ¿Has visto eso?_ — _Lavi dijo silbándole a las chicas y jaló del brazo de Kanda dentro del gimnasio ahora, obteniendo un mejor asiento en la película. Se sentaron en los bancos del gimnasio, donde se podía ver más claro las acciones del equipo y se quedaron mirando a las porristas. _— _Eso fue repugnante, Usagi!_ — _Kanda dijo con una expresión de disgusto cuando a las chicas se les volvieron a subir las faldas tras otro paso y Kanda se quedo callado._

— _Eres tan agrio, Yuu. ¡Ven y disfruta de su vista!_ — _Lavi dijo sin dar la vuelta para seguir viendo el espectáculo. A Kanda no le importaba y su mente se distrajo hacia otro lugar sin mirar a lo que estaba delante de él. Ahora en serio demostraba lo agrio qué era._

— _¡__Ahora bien! ¡Cantemos la rima, chicas!_ —_Eliade gritó, lanzando sus manos en el aire y corrió a la mesa cercana donde se colocaba sus pompones y los agarró, así como el resto. Los ojos de Lavi brillaban, estaba disfrutando mucho de esto y aun más cuando las chicas comenzaron con su canto._

—_No, no, no va a entrar, rodará el aro, pero no entrará ¡ASÍ ES!_—_Se levantaron de un salto haciendo el primer movimiento que comenzaron a practicar cuando pusieron un pies por primera vez en este gimnasio y siguieron cantando mientras mostraban otros pasos que no habían ensayado._

— _¡Canten con los tigres,__ canten con el ritmo, rima con los tigres!_ —_Las chicas aplaudieron al unísono y volvieron a hacer su rutina. Lavi todavía veía y Kanda sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta, no dio ninguna atención excepto en sus pensamientos, su propia amarga y antisocial mente, perdido por completo en sí mismo._

— _Levántense__ de su asiento, una vez que sientas que tus dedos empiecen a-_

_Eliade fue empujada a medio de la cancha, siendo un tal de peli largo el que había caído sobre ella viendo una expresión no muy feliz del chico. Kanda rápidamente se puso de pie ya que había caído en la parte superior de Eliade. _— ¡_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estamos en medio de nuestro ensayo!_ —_Eliade gritó y el samurái se molesto._

— ¡_Yo no lo hice a propósito! ¡Fue ese pelirrojo que está ahí!_ —_Kanda enojado señaló a Lavi, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera avanzar un pie para corretearlo, el pelirrojo saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia el baño de hombres encerrándose con seguro mientras se escondía en entre las puertas sentado en el retrete temblando del terror._

—_ ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?_ —_ Eliade dijo empujando Kanda. Oh, como le gustaría a él golpearla tan duro por haber hecho eso sin embargo el tenia una razón porque no hacerlo, el es un hombre y el respeta las mujeres, no caería tan bajo. _—_Yo no estoy mintiendo._ —_Afirmó el chico._

_Eliade hizo un silbido de llamada con sus labios, todo el equipo de porristas se reunieron en un par de segundos mirando viciosamente a Kanda._

_—Chicas. — Fue lo último que salieron de los labios de__Eliade antes de que todo el equipo persiguiera a Kanda, casi causando un temblor de lo enojadas que estaban por haber interrumpido su ensayo._

_**¡Mierda!**__ Kanda murmuró mientras empezaba a correr hacia el baño de los hombres e hizo girar la manija, pero no parecía abrir aun girándola para el lado opuesto y viceversa por un par de veces. __**¿Qué?**__ El pensó, ¡la puerta no se abría! __**Maldito conejo…**_

_Golpeó la puerta dos veces pero no parecía haber conseguido alguna respuesta._

—_Zanahoria, ¡abre la puerta de inmediato!_ —_ Miró hacia atrás un momento, viendo que todo el grupo se estaba cerca y no tenía más remedio que seguir corriendo hasta donde sus piernas lo llevara. Todas las chicas persiguieron a Kanda, y a la vez lanzaban sus pompones hacia él. __—¡Pagaras por esto, zanahoria! —__Kanda gritó, haciendo un efecto de eco entre los pasillos._

_Mientras tanto, Lavi salió del baño y decidió ir hacia la azotea ya que Kanda estaría pensando en matarlo, juzgando a lo que había dicho anteriormente. ¡Qué hermoso día era hoy! ¿eh?_

Se llevó al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa, bajando las escaleras mientras el otro lloraba.

Lenalee suspiró. —En serio, estos chicos... — Se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigas dándoles otra de sus dulces sonrisas. Rane seguía mirando hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, pero perdiéndolo de mira volvió a mirar a sus amigas quienes las miraban de forma extraña. Lenalee se dio cuenta de nuevo y se sentó a su lado empezando con otro tema.

—Estas ocultando algo de nosotras. — Lenalee le dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura mirándola fijamente y muy confiada a Rane y la peli negro sonrojó. — ¡N-No es cierto! — Ella dijo tratando de ocultar su rubor. Miranda y Lenia se rieron de la reacción de Rane pero esta las miró un poco molesta. —Estás ruborizando. — Dijeron las tres al unísono.

—Está bien... — murmuró Rane, dándose por vencido y les dijo lo que tanto mantenía como secreto, —Es el pelirrojo, ¿de acuerdo? No malinterpreten, no me gusta ni me enamoré de él, no es nada así. Él sólo me llamó la _atención_. — Ella dijo lo suficientemente alto para que las tres pudieran oír. Lenalee asintió, —Bueno, parece que le gustas, ¿sabes? —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Rane parecía confundida, levantando una ceja y Miranda sonrió nerviosamente. —No te quería decir, pero te estaba mirando por la ventana de su clase cuando estábamos en la clase de educación física— La morena dijo, levantando el dedo. Lenia había quedado callada toda la conversación y se sintió como que quería decir algo.

—Este sándwich es delicioso

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ahí lo tienen! Fin del capítulo y actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo seis, en realidad esto es más una adicción que un simple pasatiempo, en serio. Me tarde unos 3 día escribiendo esto, ya que lo quise hacer un poquito más largo, llenando 7 páginas de Word y 4,686 palabras. Así que de todos modos, no olviden comentar. ¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización! <strong>**  
><strong>


	6. Día seis

**¡Aquí estoy! Actualizando el sexto capítulo, o llámenlo el sexto día de la historia. Voy a tratar de hacerla un poco más rápido para llegar bien a la historia y no mantener este cuento aburrido, pero tampoco iré de los más rápido porque dejará a la gente… WTFeada. Tal vez el nudo podría comenzar en los capítulos 9-10? Voy a pensarlo. Yay! Escribí esto mientras escuchaba el OST de Kaichou wa Maid-Sama así que tal vez el capítulo salga un poco KWMS-ish. No soy dueña de D. Gray-Man es más bien de Hoshino, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Lenalee Lee estaba fregando fuertemente el suelo del laboratorio con un estropajo, Miranda estaba barriendo la tierra y el desorden de escombro del piso mientras que Rane y Lenia recogían y acomodaba el demás desorden. Lenalee se limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano una vez que terminó con la mitad de su trabajo. Lentamente y estando un poco exhausta, estiró los brazos hasta de se dio una palmada en la cara, <em>¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? <em>Se quejó mentalmente.

—En serio, ¡¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto? — Rane gruñó mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio roto que habían caído en frente de la ventana rota. Lenia sonrió tratando de ser un poco optimista, —Está bien, ya casi terminamos de todos modos. — Lenalee mantuvo su fuerza, fregando aun el suelo y tallando cada vez más fuerte que las manchas desaparecieran.

— ¡Pero no fue culpa nuestra! No es justo... — exclamó Miranda, apareciendo en la esquina cambiando a modo emo en el rincón lleno de pena y lagrimas. Lenalee suspiró y trató de reír a lo largo de la situación. —Bueno, demuestra lo mucho que cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones. — _¡Estoy agotado, no puedo tomar esto por más tiempo!_ La mente de la china desacordaba con lo que había dicho, estando cansada como las demás.

—Lenalee, sin ofender, pero eso fue estúpido. — Declaró Rane y Lenalee quedó un poquito avergonzada sin en embargo asentía en su mente. Pero aún así hicieron su tarea para no tener doble detención. —Si voy a hacer esto, ¡me gustaría hacerlo con los verdaderos culpables! — Rane se volvió oscura, aventando brutalmente los cristales rotos a la basura. Las tres niñas sudaron en cuanto la peli negro desataba su furia.

—Maldita sea, ¡Kanda y Lavi nos deben una! — Lenalee dijo, maldiciéndolos humildemente en su ausencia, tomando el trapeador y comenzó a limpiar el piso rápidamente que nadie podía seguir el ritmo de sus brazos hasta que notaron que el piso echaba chispas. — ¡Seguro que sí! — Rane respondió igual de furioso que ella, la china y la italiana volviendo oscuras al instante extendieron su aura oscura alrededor de la habitación.

Miranda y Lenia se arrinconaron para evitar hacer contacto con tales pensamientos maliciosos y maldiciones mortíferas que estas las sometían en tal habitación de química donde cualquier cosa podría estar en riesgo de haber sido malditas. —Son unos monstruos... — Miranda susurró a la rubia, — ¡Ya me di cuenta! — Lenia le respondió en voz baja.

Se reunieron en la puerta de la escuela una vez que terminaron con sus deberes. — ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Miranda se despidió con la rubia a su lado, Lenia quien sacudía la mano a despedida. Las dos empezaron a caminar de vuelta a su casa cuando Lenalee y Rane le habían devuelto la despedida y así, se retiraron. Rane, tomó el camino opuesto de ellas donde se localizaba su hogar.

Una vez que las otras dos se fueron lo suficientemente lejos, ya no pudieron ser vistas así que la peli negro se fue. Caminó un par de pasos hasta que notó algo raro. Rane dejó de caminar, dándose la vuelta para ver a Lenalee. Ella todavía estaba parada en la entrada de la escuela y Rane levantó una ceja ya que tenía pensado en que ella la acompañara a su casa pues, eran vecinas después de todo. — ¿Vienes o qué?

Lenalee sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, contestándole la pregunta. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irme. Te veo después. — Rane inclinó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul oscuro. —¡Nos vemos entonces! — Ella levantó la mano cuando salía en su camino a casa, señalando una despedida y Lenalee igual.

Lenalee caminó dentro de la escuela, y miró por la ventana mirando el cielo. Era una hermosa puesta de sol, lentamente el sol caía al horizonte. Era tranquilo y lento, el sol reflejaba sus últimos rayos del día de color naranja a medida de que se oscureció ligeramente. Ella podría haberse quedado ahí viéndolo todo el día, pero como había dicho antes, había cosas por hacer.

De la nada, Lenalee sintió un par de brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola fuertemente en contra de otra persona. Sentía una nariz y un par de labios sobre su cuello que trasladaron a su oreja en cuánto una voz suave susurró justo en su oído, —Boo.

— ¡OYE! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? — gritó Lenalee, apartándose de un salto mientras señalaba al supuesto culpable que se atrevió a tocarla de esa manera. Su cerebro repentinamente empezó a trabajar con la imagen de la persona que estaba justo delante de ella, alzando los brazos como culpable con sudor cayendo de su cabeza. —Ah, solo eres tu... — Murmuró ella mientras que el otro trataba de reír aunque no pudo de lo asustado que había estado.

—E-Está bien... — Allen dijo nerviosamente mientras sostenía sus manos como si estuviera siendo arrestado como un criminal. Lenalee suspiró y caminó por los pasillos hasta que al llegar a la puerta clase de Literatura, notó que Allen la seguía.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí de todos modos? — Preguntó Lenalee una vez que insertó su clave en el candado en su casillero y se abrió, buscando entre sus cosas mientras murmuraba cosas para sí misma. _Cómo te atreves a tocarme... Maldito..._ Lenalee se susurraba a sí misma y Allen parecía haberla escuchado así que se rió entre sus dientes.

—Había un grupo de chicas que me habían estado persiguiendo desde el inicio del ciclo escolar. — Se recargo en el casillero que se encontraba seguido del de Lenalee. Se encogió de hombros y respiró hondo. — No quería que supieran donde vivo así que decidí esconderme por ahí hasta que la escuela estuviera vacía. — Lenalee lo vio un poco enojada. _Justamente como Rane me había dicho, es demasiado popular entre las chicas… ¡Sin embargo! Yo creo que es un acosador pervertido._

—Además, no tenía nada que hacer en casa, ya que Kanda y Lavi estaban peleando otra vez... — Allen dijo un poquito irritado y el ojo de Lenalee parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo puedes vivir en paz cuando vives con esos dos? — Lenalee preguntó, indignada, mientras que ponía un cuaderno en su mochila y cerró su casillero aún prestando su atención al chico. —Creo que no nací para vivir en paz. — Allen bromeó riéndose en voz baja mientras que Lenalee se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Mal por ti. — Contestó ella poniéndole una mano en su hombro y continuaron a caminar entre los pasillos donde cada uno de sus pasos hacían eco. Llegaron a una puerta donde se leía 'Laboratorio'. Lenalee tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y las insertó en la manija de la puerta, abriendo ligeramente la entrada revelando un par de mesas bien pulidas y un piso limpio.

—Wow. Este sitio está demasiado limpio. — Comentó Allen, observando el salón cuidadosamente como si fuera la primera que entrará y volteaba a ver cualquier cosa que le llamaba la atención. Lenalee se dirigió a un grupo de cajas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Cogió una y lo puso dentro de armario de la clase, y caminó hacia la pila de nuevo para guardar otra.

—Pues, como ves, Kanda y Lavi hicieron un lío en la última hora de la escuela... — Se estremeció con sólo recordar las últimas palabras de Kanda... _Te estaré esperando en el infierno, Baka Usagi._ Y eso fue sólo el momento en que el prefecto los puso a limpiar el almacén de la cafetería, y no fue agradable ya que la cocinera los acompañaba y era grande… y gorda.

—Por lo tanto, fuimos obligadas a limpiar el laboratorio, ya que estábamos tratando de detenerlos, aunque la maestra malinterpretó y pensó que éramos parte del problema. — Dijo Lenalee mientras ella se inclinó hacia abajo para mover más de las cajas del suelo.

—Hmm... Que injusto. — Murmuró Allen, caminando hacia ella. Lenalee aún estaba inclinada acomodando las cajas cuando de pronto sintió algo... un viento soplar hacia su… esteee, trasero. ¡Espera! ¿Estaba desnudo?

— ¿Cómo pueden las chicas estar tan cómodas usando esto? — El peli blanco le preguntó mirando por debajo de la falda de Lenalee, levantándola de los bordes mostrando sus calzones de color rosa con bolitas blancas. — ¡DEJA AHÍ MALDITO PERVERTIDO!— Gritó Lenalee directamente en la cara de Allen, mientras que rápidamente se cubrió su ropa interior, jalando su falda hacia abajo por las orillas.

Lo miro muy rabiada mientras que el se paraba ahí inocentemente pretendiendo ser un angelito. —Y-Yo solo preguntaba... — balbuceó Allen, Lenalee juró que no dudaría en golpearlo la próxima vez que haga algo así. —No mientas. ¡No eres más que un pervertido! — Lenalee le sacó la lengua, aun estando sonrojando un poco y sosteniendo la falda fuertemente contra sus muslos.

Él la miró otra vez mirándola un poco enojado con sus ojos algo enchinados. —Yo no soy un pervertido. — Su vena se marcaba sobre su frente. Lenalee sonrió maliciosamente, — ¿En serio? A juzgar por tu cabello blanco, debes ser un pedófilo. — Ella bromeó, provocando a que él se ponga aun más enojado.

—Oh-ho. Y no digas que así no te gusto. — Sopló Allen, ahora haciendo que ella se enoje. Lenalee empuño sus manos a sus lados, — ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! — Ella le gritó y el otro se echó a reír.

Después de haber terminado su pelea y de haber colocado las cajas en su lugar, ella cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, en dirección a la puerta de la escuela pasando por la reja antes de cerrarla.

Salieron de la escuela y ella se dirigió de vuelta a casa, creyendo que tomarían rutas diferentes, pero... — ¿Acaso me estas acechando otra vez? — Cuestionó Lenalee y Allen levantó una ceja en confusión. —Nunca te he acechado. — Sonrió gentilmente y Lenalee se dio la vuelta, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras los apuntaba apuntando acusadoramente. — ¡CLARO QUE SI LO HAZ HECHO!

Él se rió entre sus dientes, —Aw, vamos. Sólo te estoy encaminando a casa. — Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mientras rodaba sus ojos. —Bueno, supongo que no importa de todos modos... — Siguió caminando a donde se dirigía mientras el corrió hasta haberla alcanzado y así ella empezó a hablar para mantener una ligera conversación personal.

—Así que dime, Walker... ¿De dónde eres? — Lenalee preguntó con curiosidad —Pues tu sabes, me imagino de que no eres de por aquí. — El asintió y respondió simplemente, —De la Gran Bretaña, a pesar de que me mudé aquí desde temprana edad, apenas recuerdo algo de mi ciudad natal…

—¡Impresionante! Yo vengo de China, pero no viví allí mucho tiempo desde que tuve que trasladarme a diferentes lugares casi cada año. — Lenalee se echó a reír en voz baja y Allen asintió con la cabeza. —La última vez que me mudé a otro lugar fue... hace quince años. — Dijo él mirando hacia el cielo que ya estaba oscureciendo.

—En realidad... Por un lado, no me gustaría trasladarme de un lugar a otro lugar tan pronto, pero supongo que permanecer en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo es un poco aburrido, ¿no? — Los dos rieron y el peli blanco estuvo de acuerdo.

—Otra cosa que me gustaría preguntarte... por lo que he escuchado, — comenzó Lenalee y Allen simplemente no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Hasta que finalmente la pregunta salió por los labios de la china, — ¿Por qué te comportas de manera diferente conmigo en comparación a como lo haces con el resto? — Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco viéndolo como su expresión cambiaba poco a poco.

Él se detuvo por un momento, mirando al suelo mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. Lenalee lo miró con sorpresa, _¿He dicho algo que no debía de haber dicho?_ Ella se cubrió la boca con suavidad antes de disculparse por si acaso, —Lo lamento yo-

—No digas más cosas. Estás empezando a interferir. — Le dijo con frialdad y se marchó. Lenalee se quedó allí parada en la oscuridad, sola, lo que la hizo sentir mal por lo que había dicho. Todo estaba saliendo bien, y ella lo había echado a perder todo solo por una simple pregunta. Por otro lado, también pensaría que ella no sabía de esto, algo va mal…

—Soy tan estúpida... — Murmuró y huyó a casa, sola en la oscuridad. Comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su rostro, cayendo en su camino y corrió mucho más rápido tras la desesperación que la hacía sentir rara y queriendo estar escapando de sus errores.

_¿Por qué me afecta tanto un error menor como este? _Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, oyó las ruedas de un camión arrastrándose en el camino, dando la vuelta rápidamente quedando parada frente a la camioneta. Cerró los ojos ante la inmensa luz delante de ella, siendo el transporte que intentaba frenar pero al final parecía haberse volcado hacia enfrente, cayendo hacia Lenalee.

Antes de que el coche hiciera impacto en ella, se desmayó debido a la tensión y lo único que recordó en ese entonces es que se quedó dormida antes la luz que se iba desvaneciendo y eso fue todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, el capítulo de hoy más corto, porque no tenía tiempo suficiente y como castigo, voy a tener que escribir un capítulo más largo para el día siete... ¡Estoy a 5 minutos para que mi curso de ingles pero mi papá tarda mucho! Ahora, ¡todos los comentarios son bienvenidos! Nos vemos la próxima actualización ~!<strong>


	7. Semana uno

**Okay, aquí vengo de nuevo traduciéndoles este capítulo, le doy unas gracias a Miguel Aiko por haberme corregido un pequeño errorcito que cometí en el anterior. Trataré de ser lo más atenta posible para no equivocarme en cuanto mi ortografía, de ahora en adelante lo checaré dos veces. En fin, como ya todos sabes no soy propietaria de D. Gray-Man, es solamente de Katsura Hoshino.**

**Ahora sí, los dejo, ¡Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Lo último que ella recordaba es haber caído frente una luz y de repente una oscura eternidad a su perspectiva. Un rato más tarde, vio luz otra vez, un horizonte que brillaba frente a su vista. Lenalee parpadeó un par de veces y la luz comenzó a hacerse grande o pequeño, justamente con el mismo ritmo en el que ella parpadeaba. Cuanto más ella abría los ojos, cuanto más grande esa luz lo hacía hasta haber abierto completamente los ojos mirando a la bombilla grande colocada sobre la pared encima de ella.<p>

El techo era de un color agradable y cremoso con arreglos de color rojo en las orillas. La bombilla tenía acomodado unas cuantas velas alrededor de los sostenedores de metal. De repente, notó que la cama en la que ella estaba apoyada era un _demasiado_ cómoda.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa en sus ojos, girando sus iris alrededor de la habitación explorando cada rincón. La sala estaba llena de pinturas rústicas y hermosas. El suelo estaba cubierto con una mullida alfombra roja, mientras que en la cama extra grande en la que ella recostaba había una mesa de noche al lado con una lámpara que por visto parecía muy cara.

Lenalee jadeaba, negando con la cabeza y se asomó un par de veces para asegurar que esto no era real porque no estaba en su cuarto. _Debo estar soñando..._ Se levantó de la cama, dejando que la manta cayera de su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oh, genial. Mi ropa creció pies y escapó. – Lenalee suspiró tirando de los bordes de la camisa larga de botones que llevaba puesta además de su ropa interior. La camisa era muy larga como para ser de ella, llegando a la mitad de sus muslos. Lenalee buscó debajo de la cama, encontrando nada al final. Se rascó la cabeza viendo a todos lados hasta haber revisado en los cajones de la mesa de noche, encontrando algo que ella no esperaba ver que en serio le hacía pensar, cosas... _ropa interior masculina_.

-Eek!- Lenalee chilló cerrando el cajón con gran fuerza, causando a que el pequeño mueble temblara un poco y escondió su rubor, prefiriendo la idea de ir a buscar en el armario. Todo lo que se encontró fue ropa de hombre hasta que encontró una camisa similar a la que llevaba puesta. Se quedó mirando la camisa colgada, formando una conclusión en su mente... _Sólo hay una razón por la que estoy usando esto—_

El resto de su pensamiento fue incompleto ya que las imágenes mentales ya estaban apareciendo en su mente y eso en lo que ella malpensaba no le agradaba mucho, con los cachetes mucho más rojos de cómo antes los tenía.

De repente, la manija de la puerta empezó a moverse. Lenalee rápidamente cerró el armario, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que la puerta se abrió revelando a ciertas personas. Dos chicos familiares estaban parados justamente frente la puerta con sus mandíbulas cayendo hasta el suelo, siendo la misma cosa que Lenalee había hecho después de verlos a ellos.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- El samurái le preguntó sorprendido y Lenalee se sonrojó.

-Además, ¿por qué te has puesto eso?- Preguntó Lavi, señalando la camisa de hombre que llevaba puesta Lenalee, quien rápidamente jalo la camisa sobre sus muslos para evitar que ambos vieran sus calzoncillos.

Puso sus manos sobre su cintura. -¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber!- Lenalee gritó ahora empuñando sus manos en sus lados y luego suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Lavi se encogió de hombros y a Kanda no le importaba nada en absoluto, murmurando su habitual 'Che'.

-Debió ser obra de Allen, ya que te encuentras en su cuarto.- Lavi levantó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez y luego se dio la vuelta decidiendo ir por las escaleras una vez que su estómago rugió.

-Tengo hambre

Lenalee frunció las cejas como su vena se marcaba en la frente. – ¡WALKER!- gritó ella mientras Kanda y Lavi sintieron un gran temblor en la casa al ruido que la chica había hecho hace unos segundos.

-S-Será mejor que me vaya a desayunar.- El pelirrojo sonrió nerviosamente alejándose de la habitación donde la chica rabiada se localizaba.

-Che.- Kanda lo siguió.

Justo a tiempo, el de peli blanco se encontraba corriendo como flash por toda la casa hacia su habitación, y una vez llegando a la puerta un poco desesperado, miró hacia los lados una y otra vez asegurando de que Lenalee no había hecho un desorden tras haberse cabreado.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Lenalee despertó? ¡Mierda!- Allen suspiró una vez que llegó a la sala mirando a los locos Lenalee cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él en voz baja, mientras que la cara de la chica se volvió más amenazante, obligándole a confesar la razón por la que ella estaba aquí, en esta casa, en esta habitación. Allen redució los ojos y la miró con una derrota en su cara.

-Ahora en este momento dime porqué estoy aquí.

Suspiró. -Pase a ayudarte antes del accidente.- Declaró mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza debido a la confusión. Al parecer, nada de esto se le hacía familiar porque ningún accidente había ocurrido en estos días, y mucho menos en años. -¿Accidente?

-Sí, justo después de que me aleje, vi un coche que pasaba por la calle en la que te dirigías, así que corrí para llegar antes de que te golpeara.- Explicó Allen con una pequeña sonrisa, Lenalee prestado atención con cuidado, y lo miró enojado de repente.

-¡Hice algo bien, deberías agradecerme!

Lenalee hizo una mueca. –Pero hay algo que me incomoda.

-¿De lo que hice?- El peli blanco levantó una ceja. -¿No estuvo bien?

-Eso sí fue amable de tu parte, pero, ¿era necesario quitarme la ropa?- _¡En serio! Eso me pregunto yo ya que acabo de despertar casi DESNUDA en la habitación de WALKER. Al menos que mis pensamientos pasados sean reales… ¡Oh no!_ Al parecer sí.

-¿Ropa? Yo no te quité la ropa—

Allen volteó a ver que Lenalee estaba usando una larga camisa que al parecer era de un cierto peli blanco, rápidamente mostrando un rubor pasando por su cara viendo que estaba en… ropa interior.

-Ah ya veo…

El chico lo dudó un poco en contestar, abriendo su boca una vez y cerrándola con sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, pensándola un poco hasta hablar _por fin._

-A-Acerca de eso... Ah, bueno, de hecho y-yo…- Allen puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, riéndose de vergüenza...

-¡¿Qué diablos? No hay más leche, Usagi!- El samurái le gritó con ira, tirando de la puerta del refrigerador lo que le llegó como zumbido al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Y qué esperas que haga, Yuu?- El pelirrojo gimoteó, queriendo comer su cereal pero puso abajo la cuchara y el de cabello oscuro lo miró fijamente, viéndose muy amenazante para Lavi.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pero ojo que Yuu no toca mi cereal!- Se puso los dedos sobre los ojos y luego lo señaló diciéndole: 'Te estoy viendo'.

-Como si alguien quisiera comer el desayuno de un conejo retrasado.- Kanda rodó los ojos, - me pegaría la tontea de tan solo darle una cucharada.

-Eso no fue lindo, Yuu.

-Che. La verdad no cuento con lo que tú opinas.- Este se volteó hacia otro lado, ignorando completamente los que el pelirrojo murmuraba acerca de lo mal educado que Kanda era.

-¿Por qué no subes y molestas a Allen?- Lavi dijo un poco irritado, -¡Odio siempre ser tu víctima principal!

-Tsk. Cómo si yo quisiera ver que estarían haciendo ese Moyashi y la chica. _Cosas_ que no son para nosotros.

Lavi sudó por detrás de su cabeza. –Yuu es un pervertido. Esta pensando que Allen y Lenalee están—

-¡Calla conejo, que no aun no veo la leche por ningún lado!

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. – ¡Yuu ya no es mi amigo!- Dijo mientras lo señalaba como si fuera un presunto culpable.

-Señalar es grosero.- Kanda declaró simplemente como Lavi puso el brazo dentro del abrigo y siguiendo el siguiente brazo.

-Raro escuchar eso de un pervertido.- Sonrió Lavi acomodándose bien el abrigo, dirigiéndose a la entrada y Kanda parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba bien esas palabras en su cerebro.

Lavi abrió la puerta y antes de haber salido corriendo al cerrar la puerta, oyó un fuerte '¡BAKA USAGI!' desde el interior de su casa. Lavi se echó a reír en su camino, corriendo por su vida antes de Kanda llegara alcanzándolo mientras intentaba asesinarlo con Mugen.

El pelirrojo había llegado ya a la entrada del supermercado y se detuvo por un tiempo para respirar profundamente, jadeando porque la corrida que había tenido todo el camino lo había dejado exhausto. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, notando que estaba oscuro y ahora se dio cuenta de que el sol no había salido desde ayer. Tal vez iba a llover de nuevo.

Se levantó erguido, y se dirigió a la sección de bebidas, como hacia su camino se encontró con unos ojos rojos familiares dirigiéndose a la sección de aperitivos. Lavi se detuvo cuando la persona le pasó por un lado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de él en absoluto.

-¡Ey, espera!- Lavi jaló a la chica, quien se dio una vuelta al ver que sus rizos negros caían por su cuello. Su expresión cambio a sorprendida al ver al pelirrojo quien conoció en la escuela, pero ella prefirió pretender que ni siquiera se conocían.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Ella le preguntó alzando una ceja, tratando de fingir ser una completa extraña. Lavi jadeó un rato ya que su respiración se fue de nuevo, estando todavía un poco cansado de la carrera. Cuando ya se recuperó completamente, sonrió para la peli negro tratando de averiguar a que si era la misma de la preparatoria.

-No lo sé, puede que yo sea Lavi.- Dijo riéndose entre dientes haciendo una mirada seductora hacia la chica para hacerla sonrojar y actuar como si le diera sentimientos.

Al parecer, ella no cayó en el truco. Inclinó la cabeza y luego chasqueó los dedos, -Siempre estás con ese tipo con el pelo largo uhh... ¿cómo se llama de nuevo—

-¿Te refieres a Yuu?- Contestó Lavi, -Aunque no le gusta ser llamado así.-

Ella asintió. -Supongo que ese debe ser.- Rane dijo y luego lo volteó a ver con curiosidad. –Así que en el super…- Empezó, caminando con Lavi alrededor del mercado.

-Yuu quería leche.- Replicó Lavi y ella se rió en voz baja, tapándose la boca para no ser oída y se volteó su cara.

-Lo siento, es que tu sabes parece… un chico, malo… Olvídalo.- Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente y este rió.

-Está bien. También se escucho raro cuando él lo dijo.

-Uff. Me imagino que mil veces más gracioso.- Rane se rió normalmente mientras se imaginaba al samurái pidiendo leche. Bueno, más bien _rogando _por la lactosa.

-¡Jajaja! Si de hecho, algo como que 'Conejo, Yuu te demanda una leche'. Eso si suena Kanda.

-Wow. Los imitas muy bien.

-¡Claro! ¡Soy el que lo tiene que aguantar todos los días!

-Mal por ti.- La chica le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, despacio tratando de lamentar lo que este tenía que sufrir cada mañana con este cara de asesino que vivía bajo el mismo techo del pelirrojo.

-Jeje. Todo bien, ahora, ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

-Y pues yo...- Rane se encogió de hombros, navegando entre las papitas, tomando algunas bolsas de palomitas de maíz.

-Iré a ver una película con las chicas esta noche ya que no hay clases.- Lavi le ayudó a llevar las gaseosas y Rane le agradeció en silencio al cargar las bolsas de papitas ella misma.

-¿Una peliculada? Es raro que no me inviten.- Lavi bromeó y Rane le siguió el chiste con otra broma.

-Una fiesta sin Lavi es una fiesta.- Ser rió la peli negro y Lavi le levantó una ceja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Me acabas de llamar aguafiestas?

-Suena lindo.

-¡Pero no lo soy!

-¡Claro que sí!- el pelirrojo rodó sus ojos dándose por vencido.

-Está bien, si lo soy.- La chica se echo a reír tras el dicho del chico y se nombró ganadora de su pequeña 'batalla' y Lavi sudó de nervios. _Esta sí que es rara…_

Abrió la nevera pequeña, sacando un litro de leche, poniendo todo en la pequeña cesta que Rane cargaba mientras Lavi los dos refrescos. Pagaron y salieron del edificio, Rane le pidió sus compras al pelirrojo, pero Lavi no quería.

-¡Vamos, dámelas! Me voy a casa.- Rane extendió su brazo para alcanzar las bolsas de la mano de Lavi, pero Lavi eludido su mano.

-Está bien, voy a encaminarte a casa.- Lavi ofrece sonriéndole.

Rane enchinó puso los ojos y se encogió de hombros. -No diré que no, entonces. No te quejes si te pierdes de camino a casa.- Respondió Rane y a Lavi le cayó una gota de sudor.

-B-Bueno...- murmuró y se rió entre dientes a la peli negro, mirándola directamente a los ojos de color rojo brillante. _En serio son hermosos…_

Lenalee miró la casa sorprendida cuando caminaba por la escalera de color perla y bien pulida, con una alfombra roja en medio de todo el camino hasta llegar al piso de la sala principal, mostrando dos pasillos en la izquierda y otro en la derecha supuestamente dirigiéndose a otras habitaciones. La casa era de lujo, y no olvidaba mencionar que era demasiado grande.

Ella ya estaba vestida con su propia ropa femenina, pensándolo una vez más le hizo recordar cosas feas y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Volteó a ver el chico que bajaba en frente de ella, picándole algo de curiosidad.

-¿Acaso ustedes son ricos? ¡Basta con mirar a esta casa!- Lenalee dijo sorprendida, metiendo la mano en un jarrón muy caro con unas rosas blancas hermosas saliendo de él. El peli blanco se dio la vuelta para responderle pero notó lo que Lenalee hacia.

-Lenalee…- La chica volteó poniendo la cara de una niña inocente.

-Ya no toco nada, papi.

-¡Lenalee!

Lo miró algo enojada. –Está bien, WALKER.

El chico suspiró. –En serio Lenalee, eres una niña...- Allen se rió entre dientes cuando se bajó y esperó a que Lenalee dejara de jugar con un frasco simple. Le cayó una gota de sudor sonriendo a ella cuando lo alcanzó.

-No somos ricos, estas son sólo cosas que podrías ver en la casa de cualquiera.- Declaró Allen, pero Lenalee fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres tan modesto, ¡no sabes cuánto me gustaría tener algo como esto!- Respondió ella mientras señalaba al grandísimo cuadro que mostraba una pintura de una playa preciosa y muy calmada.

-No soy modesto. Solamente comento.

-Eres estúpido, Walker.

-Como si tú no fueras.

Prefirió no contestar. -Wow.- Ella murmuró humildemente aun observando el cuadro, y Allen se golpeó una palmada en la frente a sí mismo y suspiró.

-Lenalee...- murmuró Allen, mientras que la otra corría a ver el siguiente cuadro de ese, dándose cuenta de una gran ventana y contempló el jardín al correr a ella.

-Deja de decir mi nombre, lo vas a malgastar.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te diga?

La chica pensó un poco, mirando fuera al jardín y volteó al chico al chasquear los dedos.

-¡Princesa Lee!

-¡Eso es una babosada!

-¡Calla que nadie dijo eso de tu nombre!

-Que agresiva.- Allen calló.

-Walker—

-Allen, por favor.

-DIJE WALKER.- Lenalee miró las hermosas flores que estaban plantadas en una línea de colores diferentes. Allen levantó una ceja y se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué me querías decir?

Lenalee frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada en la frente a la ligera. -Olvídalo.- _Yo tampoco recuerdo que le iba a decir_, Lenalee pensó y suspiró mentalmente. Ambos sonreían mientras miraban por la ventana, pero ella parecía más sorprendida de estar aquí.

La sonrisa de Allen no duró mucho tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo desde lejos, algo acerca de que Lenalee no sabía y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Pasa algo?- Ella le preguntó al notarlo un poco tenso y él la volteó a ver.

-¡Ah! ...no es nada en realidad.- Trató de sonreír como si todo estuviera bien.

-Si tú lo dices…

Vio a Lavi rápidamente corriendo a la entrada, haciendo entender que lo que vio más allá del jardín fue tal y como él lo había pensado. Allen y Lenalee rápidamente se dieron la vuelta al oír que las la puerta detrás de ellos se abrieron con una gran fuerza y una desesperación inmensa notando a una persona que no creían que jamás verían de esta forma.

-¡Kanda!

-¡Moyashi, están aquí!- Kanda informó desesperado mientras jadeaba fuertemente.

_¿Quiénes están aquí?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, fueron menos palabras de lo que esperaba, aunque se vea algo largo, eso engaña. Porque el numero de palabras fueron casi tres mil. Maldita sea, la vez pasada logre llegar a los cuatro mil! Intentaré hacer uno de cinco mil la próxima vez. Okay, ¡cinco minutos y empiezan mis clases de ingles así que tengo prisa! ¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización!<strong>


	8. Semana uno, día uno

***Suspiro* Me estoy volviendo perezosa en estos días en realidad, ya partir de la próxima semana podría estar actualizando poco a poco y tan seguido como no, probablemente por semana, si no, luego mensualmente. Realmente, tengo que asistir a la clase de inglés justamente después del horario normal de un estudiante. La escuela carece de mi tiempo para escribir lo que afectará a mi tardanza. Voy a estar más centrada en mis actualizaciones en vez del tiempo en el que me retraso con la actualización. Me estoy volviendo seria ahora, ¡y tampoco olvida dejar un poco de tiempo para la tarea! **

**Además, muchísimas gracias a mi canción inspiradora, Feeling Sorry interpretada por Paramore!**

**No soy dueña de D. Gray-Man, los personajes no son míos solo son prestados de Katsura Hoshino-sensei. ¡Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>-Moyashi, están aquí.<p>

El samurái repitió, tragando de su propia saliva hasta haber coordinado bien su ritmo de respiración. Kanda jadeaba, su mano empuñada en su chaqueta frotaba suavemente su pecho para así calmar su desesperación. Allen se quedó con los ojos abiertos y después de haberse calmado, su aura se convirtió en algo que no era él, totalmente serio y desconocido. Lenalee se intentaba leer la situación, sin embargo había algo que lo evitaba, sin haberle transmitido el paso hacia esa información dejándola confusa y desconfiada. No sabía qué hacer con siquiera saber a qué se referían, que esto fuera grave se miraba tan mal que le preocupaba.

-¿Quiénes son 'ellos'?- Lenalee preguntó al haber pasado dos veces esas palabras en su cabeza. El chico de pelo blanco no le contesto pero sin embargo la volteó a ver algo preocupado, siendo sacada de la habitación. Allen la jalaba de su muñeca mientras que ella batallaba para ser liberada de su agarre. El peli blanco se detuvo a un lado de Kanda, murmurando algo en su oído.

-Llama a Krory y Chaoji, allá en la puerta.- El samurái de pelo largo asintió con la cabeza y salió a una velocidad fuera de la sala en busca de los hombres mencionados. Igualmente, los otros salieron detrás de el sin embargo, dirigiéndose a otro lugar mucho más enterrado entre este palacio, al parecer.

Esto se ha ido tan lejos, ocultarme algo en lo que probablemente yo esté involucrada... Lenalee pensó mientras iba agarrada de la mano con el chico que seguía en los amplios y solitarios pasillos de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Lavi luchaba en su camino, conduciendo a Rane a la entrada de la mansión. Al parecer, la chica no parecía haber coincidido con el ya que se negaba a entrar con tal rudeza con puños y patadas que se podría predecir un apuñalamiento si fuera posible o si tuviera las armas necesarias. Pero al final, el lo consiguió empujando a la peli negro brutalmente dentro de la casa una vez que abrió la puerta ampliamente.

-Basta pelirrojo, ¡deja de jalar de mi brazo!- La peli negro se quejó, jalando de su mano fuera de su alcance así recibiendo la mano libre de ser apretada o jalada. Una vez, más la chica se quejó murmurando una cosa y la otra mientras que el otro se paraba ahí observando que otras tonterías se le ocurriría hacer o decir a esta tía.

-¡No puedo dejarte afuera! ¡Si yo te dejo ahí, podrías... tú...!- Gritó, liberando más fuerza para sostenerla fuertemente antes de que esta provocara el apocalipsis en alguna escala menor. La llevó a lo largo de los pasillos una vez que entró atravez de la gran puerta de madera. Lavi rápidamente checó su bolsillo sacando unas llaves de color marrón, insertándolas en el candado y haber sellado la puerta totalmente.

La niña se quedó sin aliento de nuevo después de un tiempo, mientras que Lavi estaba delante de ella mirando a su alrededor. Rane miró por detrás de ella. Apoyando su mano sobre su pecho. Sintió una especie de culpa por no haber regresado a casa… ¿Que sucederá si ella no vuelve esta noche? Sus padres estarían preocupados o más bien las chicas ya que esta noche era la fiesta y ella era la encargada de casi todo. Sinceramente, en su mente se apoderaba que esto no daba buena pinta…

-Necesito una explicación para esto, conejo.

Ella le exigía una explicación con los brazos cruzados, ¿por qué estaba ella aquí? Rane tenía nada que haber con la vida privada de Lavi ni nada por el estilo, ¿acaso no se conocieron hace aproximadamente 10 minutos hablando de tonterías? ¿Cómo puede eso convertirse en una complicación grave, ya que este llego y le cerró la puerta con seguro? Algo no iba bien y sin embargo ella necesitaba saberlo y mucho más _porque._

-No puedo.- Él simplemente respondió con frialdad y, poco a poco dio la vuelta para mirarla con ojos de preocupación y así un poco de amistoso. Así, se agrego un efecto de ternura alrededor del entorno haciéndola un poco confiada en Lavi.

-Van a estar aquí en cualquier momento. Pronto, yo puedo sentir eso.- Miró hacia abajo, dolorido y preocupado. Rane no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, ella no podía saberlo instantáneamente de ninguna manera. Pero, una cosa era la que se debía hacer y aunque estos no sean los mejores amigos del tiempo, pensar en ser lindo hacia un completo extraño era realmente una… locura.

Pero aun así, se sentía bien y libre de penas.

Rane se acercó, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lavi quien alzó la cabeza mirando directamente a su iris profundo, la mirada brillante y su contorno como una hermosa perla pulida. Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a él. Con esto, el concluía que estaba perdidamente serio con ella, realmente demostrándole que no era cualquier chica. Era única, especial… era… Rane.

-Yo no lo entiendo.- Empezó y Lavi la miró en confundió. Rane inclinó un poco la cabeza al haber escaneado bien su rostro, mirando cada una de su esquina y orilla. Sin saber lo que estaba concluyendo al respecto, esta decidió continuar y así terminar de una vez por todas.

Rane no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Ahora mismo estaba mirando al suelo, abriendo ligeramente la boca mientras sacudía la cabeza con cuidado. Como si fuera una copa de vidrio, ligera y frágil que al tocar el piso este se rompería y se haría peligroso y dañino. Lavi realmente no quería eso, después de que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir, Lavi no tenía ninguna opción más que contarle ya que este problema ya era de su incumbencia. Estaba altamente involucrada que se cree que al no saber esto ya era crimen.

-Pero mira que me preocupas.- La peli negro dijo finalmente, poniendo su otra mano sobre el hombro contrario, mirándolo directamente a la cara.

Lavi asintió con la cabeza y se rió en voz baja, sosteniendo las manos de Rane desde sus hombros hasta haberlos dejado caer a sus lados, estando un poco más cerca de lo común. Hizo un paso, así pudiendo sostener su mano mucho mejor. Se podía sentir como la chica respiraba en un sonido bajo y el calor que transmitía su respiro sobre el cuello del pelirrojo. Esto le hacía sentir como… hogar.

-Sólo quiero que estés a salvo.- Él dijo casi como un susurro, el aliento apenas tocaba su oído sensible y suave, las palabras resonando contra sus tímpanos. Esta sin embargo negaba lo que verdaderamente sentía en este momento. Ni por más que dijera que no, ella sabía que era cierto. Incluso, ¿qué hay de que si el ya estuviera enterado? Estaba confundida, no sabía si era cierto o no simplemente se sentía cómoda y segura mientras con el… No, en serio.

_Admítelo. Te sientes segura y protegida al lado de él_.

Rane se quedó en blanco durante un tiempo mientras que Lavi pasaba un brazo alrededor de ella. ¿Quién era reconfortante, quién? Desde el principio, el preocupado fue Lavi, ¿verdad? Rane no podía creer en lo que ella se involucró, en algo así que el pelirrojo le susurraba al oído todo. Pasado, presente y posible futuro. No podía estar de acuerdo con esto, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

_No dejaste de ver esos ojos cuando lo viste por primera vez, ¿recuerdas? _

La peli negro sacudió la cabeza mientras se enredaba los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros, dejando que las lágrimas se dispersaran a cualquier lugar al que ella negaba con la cabeza con rudeza, por lo que corrió a sí misma. Lavi alzó sus brazos tratando de calmarla. ¿Increíble? Esa fue la última palabra que ella nunca querría que saliera de sus labios. Esto... esto era tan...

_¿Cómo sentías mariposas en tu estomago cada vez que mirabas a cierto pelirrojo con ojos color esmeralda?_

Ella gritó. En el oscuro silenció en que permanecía. Exclamó. Lloró. Lavi trató de mantener su control, aunque los sonidos fuertes se omitieron en el silencio que rodeaba a las palabras que había mencionado. Su mundo se derrumbó y ahora ¿cómo va a mirar a su propia vida? Todo era totalmente diferente de lo esperado, al parecer no era esa peli negro Italiana común y corriente que estudiaba cómo cualquier otro adolescente de su edad.

_No._

-¡Sólo explícame! ¡Será suficiente con diez simple palabras por lo menos!- Lenalee empujaba la puerta, pero Allen la empujaba en contra de ella. Maldita sea, el estaba cansado de esto, ella era tan testaruda. La chica le oyó reír a la ligera, escuchó su jadeo corto.

-Qué tonto de mí, je...

La peli verde levantó una ceja, una vez que dejaron de empujar la puerta, pero sin dejarla abierta completamente, justo lo suficiente para que ella se pudiera deslizar a través de ella. Allen le sonrió con dulzura, algo aquí había cambiado de repente. Lenalee seguía mirándolo confusamente mientras que caminaba un poco más cerca de él sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Lenalee pareció haber chillado cuando inesperadamente el chico la empujó contra la pared que siempre había estado detrás de ella, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, acorralándola de nuevo...

-Quiero decir...- Allen murmuró en el silencio muerto, mirando hacia abajo. Ella ya dudaba de su distancia. Estaban tan cerca, tan nervioso y podía sentir cómo su aliento acariciaba su cuello mientras el peli blanco aún mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Involucrarte en esto ha sido toda mi culpa.- Una vez más, estaba siendo misterioso. ¿Involucrada en que, exactamente? ¿Qué pasa con la gente de hoy? Suponiendo que esto la verdad la hacía, desconfiante, insegura, y muchas otras cosas que esta no podía percibir pero seguían escondiéndose muy dentro de ella.

-Cada vez que me acuerdo...- Lenalee murmuró en un tono muy bajo, ahora teniendo en cuenta sus palabras anteriores que había dicho hace un par de días y el día en que se conocieron entre sí, algo que siempre implicaba al respecto.

_-No digas más cosas. Estás empezando a interferir.- __Le dijo con frialdad y se marchó__. _

_-Supongo que lo que le permite saber mi nombre no interfiere...- Dijo. _

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué es esto en lo que me has metido?- Lenalee gritó, jalándole desesperadamente la camisa negra que el chico estaba usando, acercándolo más así como un pequeño abrazo. El no sabes, era temible… Quien sabe que sería todo esto pero peligroso era muy seguro de que lo era.

-Me temo que no puedo decirte.- Allen la miró directamente a sus ojos morados brillosos, rodeados de lagrimas cristalinas, deslizándose una por una sobre su piel delicada dejando un rastro como pequeñitas joyas. Se entorno en una expresión enojada cuando ella decidió interrumpir.

-¿Por qué?- Ella gritó ahora dejando caer las lágrimas al suelo.

-Esto es peligroso. Peligroso para ti, estoy seguro de que no pueden…- Una vez más, ella lo interrumpió, tratando de llegar al punto de hacerlo confesar la verdad que tanto enterraba en el.

-¿Soy tan vulnerable?- Gritó ella, señalándose a sí misma, acercándose a el paso a paso y él daba un paso atrás a su mismo ritmo para mantener la distancia. Sin embargo, la chica no dejaba de saltar pasos hasta que fueron totalmente despegados de la pared.

-Lenalee, oye, yo…

-No. Algo me estás ocultando, ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que tengo todo el derecho a saber?

-Lenalee…

-No puedes mantener en secreto en algo que yo estoy arriesgando, tan peligroso como tu supones haberlo descrito y la forma en que tratas, y-yo solo…

-¡LENALEE!- Él le gritó, logrando a que esto se tornara en un directo silencio. Ella dejó de quejarse, dándole la oportunidad de hablar ahora. De nuevo, el peli blanco la empujó contra la pared sosteniéndola de sus hombros.

-No te metas tanto en esto o todo será peor...- Allen acaricio su rostro con suavidad, secándole las lágrimas una por una y después sostuvo su mejilla.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Preguntó él alzando una ceja, y esperó a su replicación y así Lenalee lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. Allen sonrió suavemente y la besó en la frente antes de haber envuelto sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando sus manos llegaban a sus hombros opuestos, amasando suavemente.

-Te lo prometo...- ¿_Acaso tan afortunada soy…?_

El samurái estaba en guardia, mientras se asomaba por la esquina, mirando a los lados por si acaso no había moros en la costa. Kanda hizo señas a los otros dos mientras corrían por el pasillo vacío dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada que Lavi había sellado recientemente. Al haberse fijado que estaba seguro, se retiraron un poco hacia atrás y escanearon el área estrictamente.

El peli azul elegantemente desbloqueó la puerta con su propia llave, pateando la entrada dejándola abierta por completa. Este empezó a dar órdenes mientras apuntaba a las afueras de la mansión.

-Ustedes dos, vayan ver en la reja de la entrada principal y vigilen, voy a estar en la sala principal.- Kanda mandó, apuntando su cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada que estaba después del jardín. Krory y Chaoji obedecieron y salieron corriendo mirando hacia los lados hasta haberse parado en medio camino en cuando se escucho un disparo a lo lejos.

Kanda ya había caminado algunos pasos antes de oír el disparo, dejándolo completamente asombrado. Mirando hacia atrás, vio a uno de los guardias en el suelo; Krory y Chaoji cargado sus armas y manteniendo su posición lista. Pero aun siendo así, el chico seguía inseguro y decidió mirar a los lados. Probablemente estos ya habían habitado la casa.

Miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que ninguno de ellos había entrado en la mansión, mirando a todos los rincones hasta que una mariposa de color negro con un tipo de aura brillosa de color púrpura montó en su espada en silencio. Se quedó quieta hasta que Kanda oyó una risa malvada seguramente viniendo de las oscuras sombras que las ventanas no daban luz, donde cada vez se escuchan los pasos y la risa dio un mayor eco.

El de pelo largo desenvainó Mugen, mientras miraba a cierto hombre de pelo rizado que estaba seguro era el sospechoso que había entrado en el edificio. El hombre entonado con una piel gris oscuro tal y como de la sombra de que salió, trasladando su sombrero de vestir desde su mano hasta haberlo acomodado apropiadamente sobre su cráneo una vez que corrió su cabello hacia atrás así volviendo a reír maléficamente.

-Ahora, muéstrate, Tyki Mikk.- Ordenó Kanda mientras que el hombre daba unos pasos más hasta que se reveló desde los pasillos oscuros, poco a poco partiendo de donde llegaba la luz. Al parecer, estaba rodeado de alrededor algunas 10 mariposas que Kanda tenía sobre su espada.

-Tan agrio como siempre fuiste, Yuu Kanda. No has cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos.- El hombre se mostró, vestido con un traje oscuro y formal. Bueno, por supuesto, como se esperaba debido a su trabajo...

-Che. No pregunte por tu comentario.- Kanda sostuvo su agarre más fuerte de Mugen, moviéndolo rápidamente a través de la mariposa que estaba suavemente sobre la cuchilla, cortarla en trozos pequeños. Tyki parecía simplemente adorar o más bien disfrutar de cómo este chico se enojaba a su manera sin ni siquiera mover un solo dedo.

-¿Qué quieres, maldito de Noé?- Kanda preguntó con ira mientras que Tyki puso su mano debajo de su rostro fingiendo estar pensando la cuestión desde muy fondo. AL fin y al cabo la respuesta no era más que un simple soplón que salía directamente de las primeras palabras que se le venían a la cabeza.

-No lo sé, tal vez tratando de destruir esta familia sin futuro.- El Noé sonrió, e igualmente Kanda sonrió ampliamente y se rió de él como si sus palabras anteriores fueran una broma.

-No es nada grave. Eso no sucederá si estoy yo en esto.- Kanda amenazó sin que su sonrisa picara saliera de su rostro pero Tyki sólo parecía estar aburrido de esta charla hasta que se las arregló para decir algo por lo que este podría convertirse, en su punto de vista, algo demasiado _divertido_. -Demuéstralo.

Tyki invocó una gran estrella como escudo, tan brillante y blanca colocada sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, utilizándola para evitar ataques de Kanda. Una vez que el samurái se lanzó sobre el de Noé, giró la espada rápidamente al enemigo y cayendo parado una vez más que este falló el ataque mientras que el Noé se quedaba allí sorprendido.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Tyki se rió entre dientes cubriendo su rostro malvado detrás de esas manos, su risa ajustándose algo mucho más asesina. Kanda le siguió el juego tras haberse cabreado, sosteniendo su Mugen un poco más ágil y de una forma que este fácilmente pudiera contra atacar al enemigo.

De nuevo, el peli azul se lanzo sobre el hombre, cayendo sobre la estrella negra y tirando de la Mugen sobre ella creando un pequeño hueco. Se traspasó la espada y este la devolvió rápidamente saltando del Noé y volvió a correr a él para dar un ataque directo. Una vez más, tiro de la Mugen hacia el tratando de cortarlo a la mitad una vez que el escudo no estaba en su lugar.

Lo inesperado sucedió una vez que este reflexionó rápidamente, girándose del lado en el que el escudo lo pudiera evitar. Mugen pegó fuerte pero aun así dando ningún efecto. La apertura del escudo que había hecho hace unos momentos, rápidamente se recuperaba cerrándose por completa hacia el nuevo escudo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Murmuró Kanda, sosteniendo Mugen rectamente delante de él listo para atacar de nuevo.

-¿Quién más viene contigo?- Kanda empujó Mugen más cerca de la presa, con la intención de despojar la respuesta de él. El hombre no pareció darle miedo como cualquier otro seria con Kanda, incluso sus subordinados.

Tyki se encogió de hombros y se entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás acomodando el sombrero de vestir.

-Nadie. Fui enviado aquí sólo para asegurarles donde habían estado escondidos todo este tiempo.- Él se rió maliciosamente cubriéndose la cara entera pero se podía mirar su larga sonrisa pasando de mejilla a mejilla casi pasando para su orejas. Al igual, sus ojos saltaban terroríficamente mientras este disfrutaba la manera en que Kanda se preocupaba. _Eso es, sufre… sufre…_

Kanda quedó con los ojos ampliados. -Hemos sido descubiertos.

-Han pasado 15 años, ¿no es así? Ustedes no han cambiado ni un poco, ni siquiera este lugar.- El Noé miró a su alrededor retirando el escudo, dando un paso atrás acercando se nuevo en la oscuridad. Cada vez desaparecía entre las sombras pero su voz aun se escuchaba.

-Saluda a Allen Walker y a Lavi Bookman de mi parte.

Kanda soltó a Mugen por poco aun cabreado con el hombre. Poco a poco, lo que anteriormente se escuchaba como eco termino siendo similar a un murmuro hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la nada, quedando totalmente vacío.

-Che.- Kanda enfundó Mugen y le dijo a Krory y Chaoji que se había ido, yendo de nuevo dentro de la mansión. Lo que el Noé había dicho era lo que le preocupaba... Quince años. Quince años desde ese entonces y es una rara coincidencia por qué tan cerca de _esa _fecha.

Esta fue la primera vez que ellos habían estado buscándolos, encontrándolos en el primer intento. ¿Ahora saben donde ellos se refugiaban? Tuvieron que haber hecho unos preparativos antes de llegar y atacar...

Eso era lo más probable que se le venía a cabeza a Kanda y todo lo que este tiempo había hecho era encontrar un nuevo lugar cuando los cacharan así nunca ser encontrados sin embargo otro lugar era lo que menos había, recorrieron el mundo entero haciendo lo que era ilegal hasta haber llegado de vuelta donde empezaron. Hace quince años. Kanda tenía que decirle esto a toda la familia ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Por fin, sólo una pequeña pista de lo que esta historia se trata y verán que me tarde tato pero valió la pena (?) Eso creo yo… Por cierto, como verán, ¡el género de esta historia no es aventura nomas porque quise que así fuera! Bueno, de hecho yo si quise que así fuera pero tiene una razón porque lo es. Es porque yo pienso que un simple romance escolar es muy aburrido y demasiado común por aquí, así que pensé, ¿por qué no añadir un poco de acción? ¡No olviden comentar por favor! Este capítulo solamente era la introducción de algo como la acción es en esta historia. Pero juro que los capítulos que siguen serán mucho mejor, ¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización! <strong>**  
><strong>


	9. Semana uno, día dos

**Maldita sea, empecé a escribir este capítulo muy, muy tarde... Pero bueno ya que, desde esta semana en adelante ya no asistiré más a clases de inglés, lo que significa que siempre tendré un poquitín más de tiempo para escribir entre semana. Tal vez me quede con la idea de subir el capítulo cada fin de semana mientras termino de escribirlo durante toda la semana, así tener más tiempo para pensarla y hacer los capítulos aun más largos. Ahora sí, encargándome de mi última semana de escuela, entrando nuevamente lo que todo estudiante espera en cada siclo escolar, las vacaciones de verano.**** Si es que el techo de mi escuela se construye el mañana, tal vez tenga la semana libre y así no tener que estar esperando. Pero en fin me callo y los dejo leer, digo, nomas por esa razón viene aquí, eh?**

**No soy dueña de D. Gray-Man, ni tengo nada en relación con ello, por desgracia.**** ¡****Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-Justamente cómo creí, está lloviendo nuevamente.- Su voz era baja y ronca, lo suficiente como para sentir su resonó contra las paredes de su garganta, temblando un lado contra el otra y su boca se sentía seca. El pelirrojo se asomó por la ventana, estando sentado en un sofá junto a la ventana. Después de la lluvia, volteo a ver a quien más le recordaba, viendo a la peli negro cuya cabeza estaba recargada fuertemente sobre la almohada en la cama junto a él. Tal vez la chica estaba tomando esto un poquito muy en serio, tomando en cuenta como su cuerpo temblaba ante lo que ella sola murmuraba y su mano se empuñaba inconscientemente demostrando su enojo.<p>

Lavi se rió entre dientes, pero Rane parecía aun estar mascullando quejas y la forma en la que se desquitaba con palabras entre la almohada, presionando la cabeza aun más profundo al objeto suave y esponjoso. Al final, este no parecía ayudar con lo que ahora pudo contar con las palabras del pelirrojo para que pudiese consolarla.

-Vamos, que lo estas tomando muy en serio. No es la gran cosa, ¿sabes?- Trató de hacer un sonrisa, totalmente falsa como para notar el esfuerzo que hacía para poder plasmarla sobre su rostro. Lentamente, se deshacía la curva de sus labios, tornándose en una expresión desconocida.

-¡¿Dices que me estoy tomando estoy muy en serio? ¡En serio no entiendes cuanto me afecta esto!- Rane le gritó, sin embargo ninguna lagrima volvió a derramar de sus ojos secos y llenos de la terrible tristeza que esta aun sentía. Estando totalmente confundida hacia el asunto, no sabía qué hacer después, no sabía cómo pensar del antes y no sabía que estar haciendo en este momento. Respuestas. Necesitaban ser respondidas cada una de las preguntas que cruzaban su cabeza, para estar segura de sí misma y de todo lo demás para no volver a hacer la misma pregunta inútil cada vez. Tomó un par de respiros profundos antes de arrojarse nuevamente al colchón.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué _yo_ tengo que lidiar con esto?- Se quejó Rane, murmurándolo en una voz bajísima mientras agarraba de la almohada más fuerte antes de ponerla sobre su cara, presionando firmemente para evitar ver hasta el más pequeño rayo de luz.

-Esto ya no se llama coincidencia.- La peli negro dijo unos minutos después de que terminó su lloriqueo. Su pecho se levantaba una y otra vez al ritmo de sus respiros, sus pulmones llenándose una vez que inhalaba, estando vacios en cuanto exhalaba. Veía a su frente, ya que al estar acostada sobre su espalda, miraba el techo reluciente.

Lavi miró hacia el frente y levantó las cejas ligeramente. Se quedó en un rato de confusión hasta haber captado bien su mensaje anteriormente transmitido. De una forma y de otra, el sabia la verdad de todos modos. Ahora, ella preguntaba, ¿por qué ella no sabía de ello a pesar de estar dentro del juego?

-¿Quieres decir que porque te conocí? En realidad no.- Declaró él y Rane cuidadosamente tomó la almohada de su cara, tirándola al pelirrojo distraído que seguía mirando por la ventana. Pero este y sus reflejos, evitó a que el golpe llegara a él bloqueándola con su antebrazo.

-Ya ni siquiera sé si estás diciendo la verdad.- Ella dijo casi sin aliento mientras que se levantaba de la cama para sentarse sobre la colcha.

-¿Hmm? ¿Ya no confías en mi solo por esto?- Lavi preguntó burlonamente.

-No estoy bromeando, conejo.- Rane lo miró fijamente pero con su expresión seria. Lavi frunció el seño al darse cuenta de esta última palabra que dijo.

-¿Conejo? ¿Cómo sabes que Yuu me llama así?

La peli negro rosó una ceja, mirándolo a él confusamente mientras parpadeaba para intentar entender lo que exactamente trataba de decir.

-Yo… no sabía de eso.

-Ya que, no importa.- Lavi suspiró al poner una de sus expresiones de flojera.

Rane miró al suelo. –Ahora me encuentra enredada en algo que creí imposible... Quiero decir, ¿por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mí?

Lavi puso los ojos enchinados del enojo o más bien del fastidio. Ya no había ningún otro más que contarle a la chica, cosa que si hizo pero ella no parecía concordar, negándose a tal historia y realidad que esta tiene que enfrentar. ¿De la forma difícil? No hallaba porque no hacerlo de alguna manera u otra, esta si iba a entender bien.

-Mira, si tu prefieres no creerme, pues bien. Pero déjame advertirte de lo que esto será para después, y no digas que no te arrepentirás.- Se impulsó fuera de la silla como se tendió sus pies sobre el aire para caer firmemente sobre el piso. Rane rápidamente asumió lo que la ausencia en esto le haría mal a otro.

-Van a estar persiguiéndome, eh...- Rane miró hacia el suelo una vez más. Para su consuelo, miró hacia atrás para ver detalladamente el cansado Lavi. Harto de explicar y de andar diciéndole algo que los otros dos también le pudieron haber dicho. Esto, hasta ahora, ha sido una plática e informe inútil.

-Si ustedes sabían que yo era parte de este grupo, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- Preguntó ella, queriendo evitar el contacto de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no antes, dices? Porque ellos saben quiénes somos y estarían en tu contra mientras que tú no estuvieras enterada.- Lavi se encogió de hombros estando de pie delante de ella mientras se detuvo por un tiempo para estirarse y suspiró.

-Vaya que hoy si vengo cansado…

-Por lo tanto, ¿mi posición ha sido pasada por generaciones de mis antecedentes? Genial…- Rane se arrojó profundamente en la almohada que previamente había lanzado a Lavi, aterrizando justamente en la silla.

-Tendré que mantener esto en secreto para que mi mamá no se entere.- Dijo de forma inteligente y suspiró.

-Yo no lo creo.- Señaló Lavi, asintiendo con la cabeza tan bien en cuanto el se topó con una idea pasada acerca del tema, algo de lo que ella no sabía aún.

-He odio que tu mamá era muy buena en este trabajo. Ella tiene mucha experiencia en el espionaje.- Puso sus manos sobre su cintura, riéndose entre dientes por la reacción de la peli negro que parecía estar tan sorprendida como si fuera su primera vez en una feria o más bien cómo si la hubiera espantado un fantasma.

-¿En serio?- Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reír y presumir las habilidades de su madre. -Increíble, ¿por qué no había dicho algo de esto antes?- Rane dijo sorprendido con sus ojos permanentemente ampliados al pelirrojo frente de ella.

-¿Mi mamá sabe cómo manejar un arma?- Ella susurró para sí misma.

-Porque eso va en contra de la _omertá-_ Lavi simplemente dijo, poniendo un dedo por encima de su nariz, -Y tu mamá es consciente de ello aun después de su retiro.- Él asintió con la cabeza constantemente a medida que Rane ponía una mano bajo la barbilla.

-¿La _omertá_?- Rane enfatizó la palabra cuyo significado no reconocía.

-¿No se supone que eres italiana?

-Sí pero, eso no se aplica a estas cosas de la mafia…- Se rascó la cabeza en confusión.

Lavi asintió de nuevo -También conocida como el código del silencio. Es la regla más usada en toda la mafia, sobre todo se aplica a todas las familias.- Miró hacia la chica que parecía estarla pensando aun, recargándose sobre la colcha y colgando de su cuello en la orilla.

-Aún tienes tiene mucho por aprender, ¿cierto?- Rane inclinó la cabeza un poco hasta que una idea le llegó a la cabeza, saltando en su sorpresa.

-Si yo soy parte de esta familia, ¿puedo llegar a aprender algún tipo de habilidad útil para combate o algo por el estilo?- El pelirrojo le sonrió como si estuviera diciendo que sí, pero su dedo asintió en lugar de su cabeza mientras que él se levantaba, estirando sus abrazos de arriba y hacia abajo.

-Ya te acostumbrarás a utilizar un arma de fuego más tarde.- Rane saltó fuera de su lugar felizmente, inmediatamente practicando la posición de manos que tendría cuanto sostuviera una pistola, jugando con su pistola de aire.

-Y dime, ¿tenemos que usar algún tipo de uniforme, ya sabes, algo que represente a esta familia?- Ella le preguntó una vez que dejo de jugar con su 'pistola' y se acercó más a Lavi para esperar su respuesta, cosa que no tardó en decir.

-No es un uniforme. Es habitual que cada _cosca _llevé un traje de color oscuro, o al menos cómo el jefe de la familia lo pida, según la tradición...- Lavi sonrió como Rane pensó por un momento.

-Bueno, no entendí parte de '_cosca_', pero la parte sobre llevar un traje oscuro en realidad no es lo mío.- Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-_Cosca_ es otra manera de decir la familia, clan, etc. ¿No te digo que es una suposición tu nacionalidad en Italia?- Lavi levantó una ceja y Rane se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo soy después de todo. Aunque, no estoy en lo tanto con todo esto de la mafia, si me entiendes claro.

-Lo que sea. Vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento justamente después de la escuela.- Lavi, dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta poniendo su mano sobre pomo. Rane saltó de la felicidad una vez, gritando cosas cómo una inmadura.

-¡AL FÍN! Cuando creí que ya nada podría ser tan emocionante en mi vida…

_En realidad, esta chica..._ Sudó por su cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla cuando salió de la habitación.

-¡Vaya, aún está lloviendo!- Lenalee suspiró al estar frente la ventana y se volteó para mirar al peli blanco que parecía algo aburrido por estar aplastado en su silla de una forma muy incómoda y miraba hacia el techo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Ella preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él para echarle una miradita al reloj y así asegurarse de que él no le mintiera.

-Si quieres que te diga entonces, ¿por qué vienes?- Allen le enchinó los ojos antes de la chica dejará escapar un puchero.

-Pero que mandón…

-2:43. ¿Féliz?- Le preguntó una vez que la chica se recostó en la cama, moviendo sus brazos en las sabanas como si hiciera un ángel de nieve. El chico le sonrió al recargar su barbilla entre su puño.

-Tu hermano debe estar muy preocupado. Lo digo por qué no lo has visto desde ayer que te fuiste a la escuela.- Se rió ligeramente ya que Lenalee lo hizo también, pero luego se quedó en silencio al pasar el momento y se sentó a su lado.

-Walker, acerca de lo de ayer...- Él puso su dedo sobre sus labios con suavidad haciendo que ella caiga en el silencio una vez más.

-Lenalee, por favor—

-No. ¡Por favor tú! Sólo dime, yo simplemente no quiero que me guardes secretos de esta forma, y mucho menos me gustaría empezar a dudar de ti. No te queda de otra que decirme.- Explicó y Allen lo dudó por un momento al retirar su dedo.

-Bien.- Aceptó y Lenalee mentalmente aplaudió alegremente.

-Pero después de esto tienes que prometerme que no vas a decirle a nadie algo sobre esto, y déjame asegurarte que al decir nadie me refiero exactamente a nadie.- Dijo al haber tomando su mano con fuerza y ella no hizo de otra más que asentir lentamente en su silencio.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer me preguntaste que si de donde venia?- Allen comenzó nuevamente y Lenalee volvió a asentir con la cabeza lentamente y él tomó una respiración profunda y así continuó.

-Bueno, yo te dije que no había dejado este lugar desde hace quince años, pero tengo una razón para ello.

Ella lo miró detalladamente ya que todo lo que ella recordaba parecía concordar con todo lo que él le decía. Sin embargo, aún le molestaba, seguía incómoda con un pequeño detallito y no sabía porque ni por más pequeñito que era esta incomodidad. Tal vez, lo que estaba por decir era alguna forma de conectar estas dos ideas distintas, pero quien sabría.

-Todo esto ocurrió hace quince años, cuando cumplí dos años, mi padre, Mana murió de una enfermedad grave y por lo que su hermano tomó su lugar antes de que él fuera asesinado…

_Lo que era un empezar del día, estaba nublado, el cielo exageradamente gris en que las nubes cubrían cada rayo de sol que pasaba atravez de la capa atmosférica. El día era extrañamente oscuro como para ser el inicio de ello, sin embargo quedaba con la noticia que se les avisaba._

_Llegaba una carrosa blanca desde lo lejos, entrando a las rejas de la mansión. Era el mensajero, que rápidamente se dirigía a la puerta._

_-El jefe, murió.- Murmuró unos desde los fines de la habitación. Estaba toda la familia reunida aquí para despedirnos del Padre de este grupo, quien murió a causa de una enfermedad desconocida, sangrando a montones que murió de acuerdo a la hemorragia._

_-Era tan fuerte, no puede ser que se haya muerto por esto…_

_-¿Qué no era obvio? ¡Esto se predijo desde que el Conde del Milenio llegó a salvarnos!- Otro respondió entre la multitud._

_-¡Pero que dicen! El fue el culpable, ¡cual salvarnos ni que nada!- Neah Walker, el hermano del jefe muerto exclamó con tanta rabia en su cara que juró matar a ese gordinflón algún día._

_-Amaneció de mala leche este…- Uno se rió por la esquina. Neah apretó sus dientes, manteniendo su coraje en sí, decidiendo ignorar el comentario pasado. Miró a los tres niños que estaban parados frente la cama del muerto, parecían tristes y no derramaron ninguna lágrima desde que tocaron esta habitación._

_-Mana, ¿ya no va a volver?- Preguntó Allen en un tono muy bajo, ni siquiera volteando a ver al hombre. La respuesta era dura, este niño apenas tenía dos años._

_Kanda y Lavi no han cambiado nada desde ese día, siempre han sido así de peleoneros el uno con el otro pero ellos también sabían comportarse como una familia debería, eran una después de todo, ¿cierto?_

_-Vámonos niños, que aquí me huele a traición- Fue lo último que este dijo al retirarse de la habitación._

-Lo siento...- Lenalee murmuró tristemente pero Allen le devolvió una sonrisa.

-En aquel entonces, cuando mi padre estaba sano, solía ser el jefe de la mafia y ya que yo era su heredero, cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años yo tomaría su lugar. Después de su muerte, como ya he dicho, su hermano y tío mío, Neah, tomó su lugar porque yo aún era menor de edad. Sin embargo, terminó siendo asesinado por el Conde del Milenio...

_-¡Mira!_ _Kanda, ¡encontré un conejo en el patio!- Gritó el peli blanco. El pequeño samurái se encontraba sentado frente una mesa con un plato de soba sobre ella. Gruño en cuanto Allen le puso el conejo frente a él._

_-¡Pero qué es esto! Lavi se ha escabullado…- Murmuró Kanda, y Allen quedó un poquito perplejo. Kanda no tenía remedio más que decirle porque._

_-Porque si a Lavi le ponemos orejas, ¡parecería un conejito!- Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza como si tuviera orejas de conejo. Allen se quedo pensándolo un poquito hasta chasquear los dedos._

_-¡Oh! Ya veo…- Dijo en voz baja hasta que Lavi apareciera de la puerta del comedor, desesperado y algo sudado. Llego jadeando hasta haber aparecido frente los dos niños._

_-¡El tío Neah esta lastimado!_

_Quedaron con los ojos iguales de amplios, tan sorprendidos como cuando llegaron a la habitación. Neah Walker, había muerto, en su propia habitación con un charco de sangre derramado sobre la alfombre._

_-Tío…- Murmuraron al unísono, Allen abrazando el cadáver fuertemente mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas._

_-¡Quien fue el hijo de perra que hizo esto!- Kanda gritó mientras miraba a su alrededor, encontrando un Lavi tanto sudando por detrás de su cabeza y algo nervioso._

_-Vaya, Yuu, que vocabulario…_

_-¡Buenos días, niños!- Voltearon a ver a la voz familiar que se escucho por detrás de ellos, frente la puerta que estaba cerrada y parecía estar sellada con candado. Era la mismísima persona en la que Neah creía como el traidor de esta familia, la razón por la que esta familia se estaba destrozando._

_-Conde…- Lavi dijo en voz baja, apretando sus dientes y con la mirada algo enojada._

_-Che._

_-¡Usted es un asesino!- Gritó el último niño, apuntando hacia el hombre. El Conde parecía algo sorprendido, aunque todo era parte de su pequeño acto ya que todo este tiempo lo que él había querido se hizo realidad, matando a los primeros dos jefes quedando solamente…_

_-Allen Walker, tú y tus subordinados irán a morir en este instante y, ¡así apoderarme de toda la familia!- El Conde del Milenio rió maliciosamente, cómo lo haría un villano de una historia. Todos habían sido engañados, el final de esta seria causada solo por la culpa de un hombre vil como este._

_-¡Todos confiamos en usted! ¿Cómo pudo habernos hecho esto?- Lavi gritó, pisando fuertemente el piso al igual que sus dos puños. Lo único que el Conde hacia era reír._

_-Apure y terminemos con esto.- Dijo el adolescente, Tyki Mikk acompañado con otro miembro de la familia, Lulubell._

_-¡Púdranse!- Kanda chilló, una vez que los tres fueron arrinconados contra la pared, los villanos dando cada vez un paso adelante. La pared contra la que quedaron había una ventana, estaba abierta. Lavi la notó y sonrió un tanto._

_-Ahora niños prepárense para—_

_Cayeron los vidrios de la ventana rota, donde estallo una persona desde fuera pateando al Conde, así cayendo al piso y chocando contra la puerta. El hombre misterioso se quedó parado frente los niños mientras miraba a los otros enojado._

_-¡Maestro!- Lulubell corrió hacia el Conde al igual que Tyki._

_-¿Se encuentran bien, niños?- Pregunto el hombre de negro, dando la vuelta para verlos con una sonrisa, la cual los tres devolvieron igual de felices._

_-¡Krory!- Dijeron los tres al unísono._

-Dado que los jefes habían muerto y yo todavía tenía dos años, yo estaba obligado a salir del país junto con Kanda y Lavi para no morir en manos del Conde, por lo que este es el lugar donde nos hemos estado escondiendo. Después de que nos fuimos, seguimos con nuestra familia aquí. Sin embargo, el Conde tomó el lugar de Mana y Neah y cambió el nombre del grupo, ahora llamado 'La familia de Noé.

_-¿Por qué se llevan mis cosas?- Preguntó Allen, viendo que Chaoji metía un par de maletas con sus pertenencias en la camioneta. Le sonrió al niño para que no se pusiera alterado por lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-No te preocupes, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro.- Chaoji le dijo al cerrar la cajuela del vehículo y guió al niño dentro del auto. Kanda y Lavi permanecían callados en sus asientos._

_-¿Y que pasarán con los demás?- Lavi cuestionó una vez que el carro arrancó. El silencio invadió por un segundo pero Krory lo miró para darle la respuesta que el pelirrojo buscaba._

_-En este momento, no tenemos opción…- Dijo con una voz adolorida, Allen, Kanda y Lavi con los ojos amplios y algo aterrados ya que había dejado atrás unas personas preciadas para ellos._

_-¡Panda!- Lavi alarió, poniéndose contra el vidrió trasero._

_-Déjenme decirles que cuando sean mayores, no vuelvan a este lugar porque lo que encontrarán ya no será lo mismo.-_

-Ahora que tengo diecisiete años y el próximo año cumplo dieciocho años, el Conde debe estar dándose prisa en mi asesinato porque legalmente reduciría su lugar, haciéndome el nuevo jefe. Su ejército ha estado aumentando durante los próximos meses y seguirá estando con tal de dejarme rodeado. Es por eso que yo preferiría mantenerte alejada de esto, están matando a todos con los que nos hemos encontrado, hemos estado en contacto o se hayan interferido con esto, incluso si no son parte de esta familia.

Cuando terminó con su narración, Lenalee se mordió el labio ligeramente y volteó a mirarlo un tal preocupada.

-Has tenido una vida tan trágica…- Ella murmuró, deslizando una mecha de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, y la miró, también con una pequeña sonrisa totalmente fingida.

-Solo quería hacerte saber que he tenido una buena razón para que no estés más en esto,- respondió él dejando su mano soltar la de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía la sostenía y se rió en voz baja.

-Tú sabes, yo no veo esto todos los días,- Lenalee se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas mientras lo volteaba a ver. Deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre las sabanas blancas.

-Quiero decir, ¿Yo? ¿Conociendo el heredero del jefe de la mafia?- Ella se echó a reír, pero él levantó una ceja. Dejo de reírse en cuanto comprendió que lo que él decía era verdad y a lo que el realmente se refería.

-¿En serio me matarían solo porque nos conocimos?- Lenalee preguntó preocupada y él asintió tristemente. No parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea.

-Aunque no me gusta la idea...- Allen miró hacia otro lado con una mirada adolorida.

Lenalee sonrió, tratando de animarlo. -Vamos, no te preocupes, sé que puedes estar a salvo. Has estado seguro durante quince años, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo ibas a estar los próximos meses hasta tus dieciocho años?

Puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, ella no parecía estar entendiendo bien las cosas porque había una pequeña cosita que le faltaba mencionar.

-Dudo que el llegue a su cumpleaños dieciocho.- Un misterioso personaje dijo repentinamente, con la voz fría que de seguro venia de la puerta. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver al samurái de pelo largo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kanda?- Preguntó Lenalee al notar cómo esas palabras empezaron a desanimar a Allen. Kanda se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta, cruzándose de brazos mientras explicaba sin rodeos.

-Hemos sido descubiertos. O seria más probable que el Conde ya sabía dónde estuvimos todo este tiempo.- Dijo, y Allen asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Kanda.

-Ya lo sabía. Es por eso que corrí a esconder a Lenalee.- Le contestó, y Lenalee parecía confundido. No sabía a qué se referían de que la escondieron, tal vez el momento en que Kanda había llegado para avisarles que habían llegado unas personas, podrían ser…

-¿El Conde y esos otros, dices? Cómo era…_—_

-La familia Noah.- Allen le corrigió.

Kanda se volteó hacia el otro lado como si fuera a salir pero miró hacia atrás ligeramente para advertirles una última cosa.

-Che. Voy a tratar de asegurar de que no vuelvan pronto, si lo hacen, me temo que tendremos que mover a otro lugar.- El samurái sugirió al salir por la puerta dejando al dúo solos una vez más.

-Él nos vio.- Allen murmuró poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla estando pensándola por un rato, la única posibilidad que le cruzaba por la cabeza. Lenalee aún no podía conectar las dos cosas por la que se dejó vencer y preguntó de una vez.

-No entiendo, ¿exactamente quien nos vio?- Lenalee preguntó lo miró con enojo. El otro, la vio con tal unos ojos de preocupación.

-Tyki Mikk.

-Ah... Aah... ¡ACHÚ!

El hombre de cabello ondulado se frotó la nariz tan pronto de haber estornudado. La otra chica estaba haciendo sus deberes, tarea escolar y volteó a ver a su tío.

-¿Are? ¿Por qué estornudas, Tyki?- Preguntó Road poniendo el libro que había estado leyendo a un lado. Puso sus codos contra el piso y colocó su barbilla entre la palma de sus manos.

-Nada. Sólo tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba hablando de mí.- Dijo al mirar a la niña quién ser rió en voz baja. Road se sentó en el sofá junto a Tyki, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu misión?- Ella le preguntó juguetonamente, iniciando una conversación, la típica plática de cómo si fuera padre e hija. Tyki frunció el ceño pero suspiró ya que no daba de otra.

-¿Hm? Muy bien, me encontré con el amargado Kanda Yuu.- Declaró él y la chica hizo la boca en forma de 'O'. Volvió a reír tras la palabra con la que había descrito al adolescente samurái.

-¿Sigue siendo un mocoso antisocial?

-Cómo siempre.

Road corrió hacia donde estaba su pequeña muñeca de peluche y se sentó en el suelo con una larga sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Tyki levantó una ceja a la reacción de la niña.

-¿No has visto a Allen?- Road cuestionó, abrazando la muñeca cariñosamente y Tyki resopló hacía su pregunta. El creía que era absurda en muchas formas.

-En serio, Road. ¿Te gusta tanto ese chico?- Dijo Tyki y Road fulminó con la mirada de él, tirando su muñeca al suelo tras su enojo. No era ni de porque preguntarle a la niña.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero eso no es asunto tuyo.- Ella sonrió y volvió a jugar con su muñeca.

-Ay, Road…- murmuró Tyki poniendo el libro abierto sobre su cara una vez se quedó dormido en el sofá.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hoy quise hacerles este capítulo un poquito más largo que los demás ya que se basaba en lo que realidad se trata esto, ojala lo hayan entendido y así ya podremos continuar con el resto de la historia. Los siguientes capítulos iremos conociendo los personajes que aparecerán más adelante y que rol harán en esta historia así que pónganse al pendiente porque capítulos ya no repito.<strong> **Ahora si, en vacaciones de verano, teniendo dos largos meses, ¡Que divertido! Además más tiempo para ir actualizando así que cuiden que voy ir más rápido. ¡Nos vemos la próxima actualización!**


	10. Semana uno, día tres

**Bueno muchos habrán pensado, Biersackddict, moriste? Donde estas? Acaso te comió el chpacabras? A decir verdad, no. Ningún chupacabras me comió. Quien rayos tarda 2 años en subir el capitulo que sigue? Al parecer solo yo. La mayoría ya conoce el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca. Realmente me pega una calamidad cuando recuerdo que tengo cosas sin terminar y lo peor es dejar a la gente esperando no? xD Ahí les va…**

**No soy propietaria de D. Gray-Man ni nada por el estilo, solo una fan mas rezando por que Hoshino saque capitulo nuevo…**

**En serio, donde estas Hoshino!**

* * *

><p>Finalmente la última campana suena y cada uno de los individuos sale de sus clases para nada más y nada menos que llegar a su hogar a descansar, a excepción de nuestro samurái favorito por acá.<p>

-Que pasa Yuu, ¿no vienes?- Pregunto el pelirrojo después de un largo bostezo al notar que el peli azul tomaba una ruta diferente. Se detuvo.

-Che.- Chasqueo con sus labios al mirarlo. –Iré a hacer algo.

-¡Awww!- Lavi exclamo poniendo sus manos juntas. –¡Yuu-chan tendrá una cita a escondidas!

-¡ESE NO ES EL CASO!- Grito Kanda, tomando posición de un pitcher de Baseball, listo para lanzar su katana al conejo.

-E-Espera Yuu, ¡¿qué harás con eso?!- El ojo del conejo palpito.

¡Y ahí va la katana! Dando vueltas como boomerang y aterrizando sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo. Este cayó al suelo derramando exageradamente una hemorragia del golpe.

-E-Eres malvado, Yuu.

-Tch.- El pelinegro se retiro y al recordar algo alentó su paso y miro atrás. –Límpiala cuando la devuelvas.

No tardo ni 5 minutos para que la escuela lograra vaciarse. Lo único que el samurái hizo fe caminar a los alrededores, al parecer buscando o escondiéndose de algo.

_Hasta ahorita la escuela es nuestro lugar seguro…_

Kanda se quedó mirando las puertas del gimnasio, leyendo el gran cartel que colgaba en la pared. Mirándolo fijamente, casi fulminó a la publicidad simple y estúpida que estaba justo después de él. Se acercó un poco más a cuenta de la imagen de la derecha al lado de las cartas que le llamó la atención, mirando atentamente.

Eran pancartas, acerca de un torneo de espadachines de diferentes técnicas y prácticas.

-_Iaido_, ¿eh? Che. Prefiero mis habilidades como espadachín.- Él comento con una voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros y se limitó a marcharse cuando oyó un par de gemidos, respiros profundos y maldiciones en el otro lado de la puerta. Kanda no era el tipo de persona que conseguían un interés tan fácilmente en variadas cosas, pero habían _cosas_ que llamaban incluso su menor atención, especialmente si se trata de algo en que su Mugen tenga que ver.

Abrió las puertas del gimnasio con un pequeño crujido, explorando la enorme zona deportiva y finalmente noto a una rubia con una cuchilla bien hecha y pulida de la espada que sostenía. Estaba frente un par de maniquíes que formaban una línea recta en el medio del lugar, cortando por la mitad a cada uno de ellos por un orden específico.

Se quedó quieta por un tiempo después de ello, recuperando el aliento y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Con cuidado, la rubia bajó la espada y alineándola exactamente frente su nariz atravesando su cara. Después de eso, ella la colocó en el suelo, inclinándose ante ella y luego hizo algo similar a la primera acción, pero de una manera vertical.

-¿Con que espadachín también?- Kanda finalmente hablo y decidió comentar desde la esquina de donde se inclinaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Hnn? ¿Cosas que hacer, dice?- Hablo el peliblanco que se encontraba tirando en un sofá con una revista abierta sobre su cara.<p>

-Bueno la verdad no me comento nada…- Empezó Lavi, recargando la barbilla sobre su mano. –Pero a decir verdad tengo mis sospechas.

-¿Sospechas?- Lenalee inclino su cabeza levemente en confusión. -¿Cómo qué?

-¡Como que como que!- Rane exclamo en alto tono. –¡Si se ve que ese Kanda esconde cosas y más!

-Hn…- Murmuraba el peliblanco sin mover un solo dedo.

-Walker, no te vayas a quedar dormido,- La peliverde le dio una pequeña palmada al hombro, haciendo que se quitase la revista del rostro. –Nii-san podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?- Rane rio, -Vamos, aquí estoy yo, le daré una excusa.

-Más vale y sea buena…

-Tampoco es que tengamos que estar todo el día aquí tirados con flojera!- Lavi exclamo alzándose de su asiento. –Cierto, ¿chicos?

Cada uno tan cómodo donde estaban, le mandaron una mirada asesina. Realmente no se querían mover de donde estaban.

-Uy, como quieran.- Este se volvió a sentar cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho.

-N-No te ofendas, Lavi,- Lenalee sonrió para animarlo un poco. –Solo me siento un poco sin pilas hoy…

-Es verdad.- Rane comenta recargando su cara con la parte trasera de la silla.

_Vaya, para ser parte de la mafia, estar escapando durante 15 años para no morir… sí que se lo toman con calma._

-Por cierto,- La china coloco un dedo sobre sus labios. –No he visto a Lenia en todo el día.

Lavi y Rane la miraron con sorpresa, más que Allen que no parecía importarle.

-Comento algo sobre práctica en su club.- La pelinegro se rasco la cabeza para buscar dentro de su memoria. –Algo de un torneo de espadachines además, parecía muy emocionada.

-Entonces se quedo practicando toda la tarde,- Susurro a sí misma, -En la escuela… toda la tarde…

Entonces los tres repitieron esas dos frases una y otra vez.

-¡¿En la escuela?! ¡¿Toda la tarde?!

-Sabía que Yuu tenía algo entre manos…

-Ya, ya…- Lenalee trato de calmarnos con gotas de sudor cayendo de su cabeza. –¡P-Podemos estar malinterpretando todo esto!

-¡Pero es que todo es una coincidencia!- Rane admitía hundiendo sus dedos entre sus pelos. –Oh, claramente, ¡NO ES UNA COINCIDENCIA!

-Yuu y Lenia…- Lavi repetía con cara de temor. –Hay que esperar a no encontrar el cadáver de la niña por ahí…

-¡MALDITO!- La pelinegro salto de donde estaba, empuñando sus manos. -¡Más le vale y no le toque un solo pelo!

-Espera, ¡Rane!- Lenalee la detuvo, jalando de su blusa. -¡Es que aun no estamos seguros!

-¡No esperare para luego arrepentirme!- Con toda la fuerza corrió hacia afuera, dejando el edificio.

-¡R-Rane!- La china correteo detrás de ella.

El conejo entonces se acerco a su mochila sacando una videocámara, con una larga y estrecha sonrisa en su rostro, y después volteo al peliblanco delante de él.

-Venga, Allen,- Su risa se volvió más larga. -¿No sería divertido captar como Yuu llega a ser regañado por un par de chicas?

Entonces él lo miro, de pies a cabeza y se dio la vuelta al otro lado del sofá.

-No me importa.

Lavi quedo con una expresión de shock con todo el sudor del mundo cayendo sobre su cabeza.

-Vaya Allen, hasta te volviste peor que Yuu…

* * *

><p>El pelilargo se inclinó sobre la pared más cercana, cruzando los brazos y luego los bajó a los costados mientras se dirigía a la chica cansada. La rubia sonrió y se las arregló para hacer una breve risita entre sus jadeos y profundos respiros.<p>

-Todavía no. Aunque seré considerada una si paso la prueba definitiva…- Ella bajó la mirada al suelo después de tomar una última respiración profunda y envainó su espada. Pero, de repente, una mano la detuvo cuando ella misma la sintió en su antebrazo.

-No la estas guardando correctamente.- Kanda dijo y la chica levantó una ceja en lo que el saco el sable de nuevo. Kanda le tomó la otra mano y la puso sobre el mango.

-Se supone que debes usar la mano del lado opuesto a donde la guardas. Si utilizas tu izquierda, te podrías lastimar a ti misma.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces. -¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

Kanda se rió con amargura, poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. -¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Sin previo aviso, rápidamente tomo él sable de sus delicadas y pequeñas manos y apunto hacia ella, sus rápidos reflejos lograron desenvainar su espada.

-Tch. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender.- Kanda dijo mientras miraba y remarcaba donde ella había cometido su error. –Tus movimientos son muy lentos, estas llena de aperturas y jamás permitas que el enemigo tome tu arma tan fácilmente.

-Otra cosa es que no debes sostener la espada tan alta. Les estás dando la oportunidad de atacar a tus partes más bajas.- Kanda explicaba en los que la ayudaba a cambiar de posición, moviendo un brazo hacia la izquierda, poniendo un dedo sobre el mango y así...

-¿Tan malo es mi maestro?- La rubia se preguntó a sí misma, el pelinegro asintió al oír su comentario. Una vez lista en su posición, no dijo nada más y se sentó en el banquillo del dojo en la esquina.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- Ella preguntó, Kanda la miró incluso si esa no era su intención, pero todavía le daba la gana.

Igual, no hubo respuesta. La rubia miro al suelo.

-Así que supongo que debes ser el mejor por aquí... ¿Cuántos campeonatos has ganado?

Kanda sonrió, mirando a otro lado. -Yo no aprendí mis habilidades de un maestro, ¿de acuerdo? Las he aprendido por mí mismo porque tengo una razón para ello.

-¿Y la razón es…?- La rubia se acercó un poco más queriendo escuchar más de su historia, pero ahora Kanda parecía molesto.

-¡Estás empezando a sonar como Baka Usagi!- Kanda se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que él pudiera salir, ella lo llamó.

-Kanda.- La niña dijo, pero luego una gotita de sudor cayó de su cabeza cuando él se dio la vuelta.

-Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

Kanda la miró y preguntó algo a cambio. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La chica suspiró pero le dijo que de todos modos. -Cuando tú y Lavi pelearon en el techo el otro día, Lenalee gritó sus nombres.

Se frotó la barbilla mientras recordaba aquel delicioso sándwich que ella comió ese día... ¡Delicioso!

Se levantó de su asiento y le alzo la mano para poder estrecharas en forma de un saludo.

-Mi nombre es Lenia, un gusto conocerte.- La rubia sonrió, pero el samurái logró hacer una mirada de disgusto y se fue.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- Rane se quejo, dejando al resto del grupo siguiéndola después de ella.<p>

-¡C-Cálmate Rane!- Lenalee le decía desde atrás, -Además, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle?

Rane se detuvo por un momento, lo que parecía extraño. La china la miro en confusión y a italiana la miro con un rostro sonriente, pero a la vez, llena de sarcasmo.

-Que es lo peor que podría pasarle… ¡¿Dices?!

Un escalofrió paso por la vertebra de la peliverde y en eso Rane volvió a reír maliciosamente.

-¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE KANDA AQUÍ! ¡¿QUE ES LO PEOR QUE PODRIA PASARLE?! ¡NO LO SEEEE!

Una gota de sudor cayó de las cabezas de Lenalee y Lavi al ver que la chica se frustraba sola. _Ella es un demonio…_

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la entrada de la escuela, parecían haber encontrado a la rubia, sana y salva, mirando a través de un cristal perfectamente pulido en una tienda cercana

-¿Lenia?- Lenalee murmuro al parpadear un par de veces.

-Pero que hace…- Dijo la pelinegro perpleja, caminando hacia ella y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. Parecía estar muy entretenida mirando a través de ese cristal.

La chica dio un pequeño salto a sentir una mano invasora sobre ella y miro a Rane con ojos de temor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Miro hacia arriba donde estaba colocado el cartel de la tienda... ¿una tienda de espadas?

La rubia se calmo y volvió a mirar fijamente el vidrio y deslizó ligeramente los dedos sobre el frío cristal que la separaba de la espada que miró.

-Hmm, no es nada.- Asintió en negación con la cabeza sin quitar los dedos del vidrio.

-Lenia, se hace tarde,- Lenalee le recordó y todo el grupo se dirigió a ella, ya que ella no había escuchado. La niña no dejaba de mirar a través del cristal, un largo y oscuro sable que de seguro era carísimo. Y tal vez valía la pena.

-Kanda-san...- Lenia logró murmurar, poniendo su mano en su barbilla. Los otros tres chicos aparecieron justo detrás de ella tratando de mirar través de sus pensamientos.

-Lenia, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntaron al unísono y la rubia volvió a mirarlos rápidamente con un rubor profundo.

-Um... este, ¡nada!- Ella hizo una sonrisa falsa y los otros tres alzaron una ceja antes de mirarse entre sí.

-Mienteeees. ¡Te escuchamos! ¿Qué pasa con Kanda, ne?- Rane preguntó con curiosidad y Lenia negó con la cabeza cuando el rubor desapareció.

-¡Lo sabia!- Un Lavi alegremente grito.

-¡Nada! Oh, bueno… Yo sólo tuve una pequeña lección con él esta tarde.- Ella inclinó la cabeza y miró Rane.

-¡Ves!- Lenalee alzo sus brazos a lado de Lenia. -¡Nada malo le paso!

Pero aun así la pelinegro no le hizo caso.

-Estás mintiendo ya lo veo.- Declaró Rane fríamente.

_¡Eso no es lo que está pasando!_ Lenalee mentalmente se dio una palmada en la cara.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!- Lenia exclamo y Rane se encogió de hombros.

-Eeeh, no sé por qué todo mundo me miente todo el tiempo, especialmente Lenalee.- Ahora ella miró a Lenalee con los ojos enchinados y la china soltó una gota de sudor pero Rane continuó hablando.

-En fin, tengo que ir a casa.- Rane miró su reloj y suspiró.

-Solo perdí mí tiempo creyendo que Kanda te haría algo…- Siguió comentando en lo que se retiraba. Lavi saco una carcajada y fue detrás de ella a seguirla.

Lenalee abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo. -¡Eh! Tengo que volver a casa, ¡Walker se quedo dormido en el sofá y nii-san llegara pronto!

Igualmente ella corrió hacia su lado dejando finalmente sola… de nuevo. Suspiro.

-Esta gente…- y continuo su camino a casa. Saco una piruleta que tenía el bolsillo izquierdo y volvió a chuparla.

Lenia caminó tranquilamente por la calle chupando su paleta, llevando su mochila en su hombro derecho, pero de repente, sintió un empujón fuerte y cayó al suelo perdiendo la mochila. Una persona vestida completamente de negro corrió con su mochila como Lenia trató de llegar a él.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera!- Ella gritó corriendo tan rápido como pudo cuando el sospechoso parecía haberse topado con otra persona. Rápidamente, corrió hasta que llegó a darse cuenta de que uno de ellos se paraba y el otro yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- La persona interrogo entregándole la mochila. Poco a poco trasladó la mano para llegar a la mochila. Lenia suspiró del alivio cuando levantó la vista para agradecer a la persona.

-Muchas gracias.- Ella se quedó un rato con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Kanda-san?- La rubia tomó rápidamente la mochila de su mano poniéndolo sobre su hombro otra vez. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ?

Kanda levantó una ceja y señalo hacia una mansión sobre una colina. -Me voy a casa de la escuela.

Lenia hizo una mueca confusa. -Espera, ¿de la escuela? ¿Qué no ya habías estado ahí?

El pelinegro suspiró. –Se suponía que tendría detención con el Usagi de 2 horas, fui a aclarar con el profesor el porqué ausentamos y debemos ir a limpiar a sala de artes para mañana.

Se guardo las manos en los costados. Lenia hizo una mueca de horror después de lo que había dicho.

-Pero la sala de arte esta tan sucia… ¿Cómo se las arreglaran para terminar? Y pensar que es imposible…- Lenia dijo y Kanda se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero tengo que irme ahora.

Se fue por su lado, en lo que Lenia acomodo su mochila en su espalda y se dirigió a su casa, también.


End file.
